


Society 100

by emilyhummer



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, The Society (TV 2019), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Rebuilding, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyhummer/pseuds/emilyhummer
Summary: Society 100 is a fanfiction story that picks up from the end of Season 6 of The CW show The 100 starring Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin. Background story comes from the first 6 seasons of the show and CW owns the rights to all of those ideas, characters, and themes. This is my creative take on the show's story with added characters, storylines and themes unique to this fanfiction. Storylines are inspired by The Society, Vampire Diaries and MORE!A new chapter will be released every Tuesday @9pm EST!I hope this helps us all with our The 100 fix while we wait for the release of the final season coming in 2020. Please keep in mind, I intend to execute this fanfiction in a way that even if you haven't seen the show, you should be able to enjoy the story with minimal confusion! Thank you all in advance for your support and leave a like or comment 💓
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Jordan Jasper Green/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Octavia Blake/Niylah
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. A New Beginning

Clarke Griffin stood thirty feet above the remaining citizens of Sanctum that survived the Earthkru's second Red Sun occurrence. She swallowed as they looked to her with desperation, her foot tapping the very stone their prior leader, Russell Lightbourne, used to rule proudly. Clarke's eyes clenched shut as Russell's face flashed before her, the scene from the day before capturing her mind. 

Clarke's fingers squeezed Russell's neck as she faked an induced psychosis caused by the Red Sun. To most, the Red Sun turns people into murderous beings. Although, Clarke seemed to only be a harm to herself, as her first experience of the Red Sun proved to bring suicidal hallucinations to her. 

"Clarke! Stop!" John Murphy shouted to his friend, confusion designing his expression as he remained unaffected by the Red Sun. He ran to her side, immediately connecting his chest with her fist. He hunched over and backed away slowly, knowing he wouldn't actually do anything to prevent the death of the Sanctum leader. "I don't understand how come it's affecting you this way, last time you didn't want to hurt anyone."

Clarke failed to refrain from reacting to his words as her dead mother, Abby, appeared behind John. Abby's transparent figure started whispering to Clarke, instructing her to leap from the twenty-story window that brought in the only source of light to the room. "He deserves this," she told him in a gravelly tone as she blamed Russell for Abby's death since he's the one who forced Abby to be a host to his wife, Simone. Her fingers tightened as her words repeated in her head, fighting to be louder than Abby's apparition demanding Clarke to end her own life.

Russell kicked his legs and flailed his arms violently, knowing his odds of someone resurrecting him were not in his favor since the other Primes were killed mere moments ago by being ejected from a ship in space. As he began to drain from his final host, memories of his daughter, Josephine, and Simone infiltrated his thoughts. His need for oxygen disappeared as his conscious retreated into the mind drive, leaving his body lifeless.

"You can blame this on the eclipse but you'll still regret it," John told her, tightening his grip on his gun as he prepared to be the next target of her rage. "It's who you are, Clarke."

Clarke's head dropped as the truth in his words pinged in her chest. Regret immediately washed over her and she knew that she needed to keep up the facade of being under the influence of the Red Sun in order to refrain from being persecuted by her peers. She met his gaze, glaring devilishly at him as she rose to her feet. 

"And who are you, Murphy?" Clarke questioned John, calling him by his last name which he preferred. "Let me answer that. You're a traitor, nothing but a goddamn cockroach!" Clarke shouted, pulling inspiration from her time acting as Josephine in order to take down the Primes to attempt to fool John into believing she was being influenced by the Red Sun to kill Russell. 

John fixated his weapon on Clarke, shaking his head. "Stop right there, crazy," he instructed her, his typical banter almost breaking Clarke from character. He tossed a syringe to her feet, prompting her to look to the floor. "Inject yourself with it, or I will."

Clarke listened to his threat, slowly retrieving the syringe. She hesitated momentarily, then flung herself at him as a half-cocked attempt to inject him with the needle. Clarke allowed him to overpower her, wincing as he shoved the mental into her flesh. Her sight began to fade to black as the sedative spread through her veins. 

Reality came to as the memory from yesterday dissipated. Whispers stirred around the citizen of Sanctum as they awaited an announcement from Clarke. She jumped slightly as an elbow jabbed into her arm.

"You have to say something to them, Clarke," Bellamy said to her in a hushed tone, stepping back into his place beside his girlfriend, Echo. He placed his arm around Echo as she nodded to Clarke, urging her to speak up. Clarke nodded back, meeting Bellamy's gaze for more reassurance. He blinked heavily, offering squinted eyes as he smiled softly. "You got this," Bellamy mouthed to Clarke, bringing a relieving sigh to the both of them as she stepped forward.

Clarke ran her hands over her dirty clothes, having only been conscious for an hour since John injected her with the sedative in order to control her from the effects of the Red Sun eclipse. She cleared her throat, carefully choosing her words before speaking.

"People of Sanctum, I would first like to introduce myself to those of you who don't know me," she started, causing the crowd whispers to stop. "My name is Clarke Griffin and I killed your leader, Russell Prime, during the eclipse."

Murmurs stirred around the citizens, bringing anxiousness to Earthkru as they stood behind Clarke like a choir surrounding a pastor in a church. "Aren't you one with Josephine Prime?" one citizen shouted their question into the air, silencing their peers.

Clarke shook her head no, switching her eye contact between multiple people of Sanctum. "The Primes called those like me, with Nightblood-" Clarke raised her arm, using a small blade to slice her flesh to showcase her black blood- "Hosts."

The crowd remained silent as they shared looks of confusion. They were familiar with those with black blood as the Primes had pretended to be gods that resurrected inside citizens born with Nightblood. The citizens proudly sacrificed their Nightblood's for the glory of the fake gods, believing their loved ones were merging minds with the Primes. Although, since Earthkru's arrival, the truth of the Primes stealing bodies in order to live forever has spread.

"Raven, please explain." Clarke turned to her sister-like friend, Raven swallowing as she stepped slightly in front of Clarke. "Everyone, she's going to explain the science."

Raven held up a technological chip that holds the conscious of a member of the Primes. "This is what they called a Mind Drive. A scientist hundreds of years ago backed the Primes minds into them, giving them the ability to be inserted into any of you with the black blood and take control of your body," Raven explained, a second citizen raising their hand to speak. Raven nodded, signaling him to proceed.

"Then isn't she Josephine?" the man asked, bringing questioning head turns from the remaining citizens who held the same wonders. 

"She was," Raven answered, only silence in return from the curious crowd. "Clarke held onto a neural mesh that was left behind from another chip when Josephine attempted to steal her body-"

"I had to fight for my life inside my own head," Clarke interrupted in fear of Raven over-sharing. "I won that fight, but that doesn't make me your leader."

"We will hold an election for a council made up of five members that will be voted for by all of you. Any of you can run and if you're interested, I will be by the lake with a sign-up sheet," Bellamy chimed in, brushing his curls away from his face. "Until the election is held, Clarke will be in charge. If anyone has a problem with that, speak up now."

Every person stood silently as Bellamy gave his instruction, his natural leadership disposition causing the civilians to easily agree to his plan. He proceeded down the staircase, Clarke signaling Echo to follow him for protection.

"All the children need to come straight to the Palace accompanied by one adult. Those remaining will be cleaning Sanctum, led by Murphy and Miller," Clarke instructed, wanting to spare the surviving adolescents of the horrid bloodbath that tainted Sanctum caused by the Red Sun eclipse. 

Many Sanctum citizens failed to follow the safety procedures set by the Primes due to their absence, along with the chaos that ignited when a group of rebels, The Children of Gabriel, broke into the barrier. Families slaughtered each other while infected by the Red Sun toxin, their corpses remaining scattered among the community. 

"Before cleaning, Raven and Jackson will be at the base of the stairs. Each adult must put their name down with their job or contribution to our society. We will need doctors, farmers, mechanics," Clarke continued, planting her feet firmly. "If you don't work, you won't eat."

Clarke's threat of withholding food rations from citizens who fail to work echoed, the crowd nodding in agreement. Raven hobbled over to Clarke, gripping her arm gently. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she questioned.

"Yes. It's the motivation that we need to build a society," Clarke answered, pulling away from Raven slightly. "Tell everyone that puts their name on the job sheet that there will be a grand dinner at the Palace in six hours." 

Raven nodded, slowly making her way down the stairs as Clarke waved the others to head to their designated posts. Clarke stood solo in front of the Palace, looking down upon her friends mixed in with the Sanctumites. 

"Everyone, get moving. Cleaning duty will begin in an hour, so after you get with Raven and Jackson for job sign-up, stay close by for further instructions. Thank you," Clarke dismissed herself, retreating back into the palace where she was immediately greeted by two guards. 

The guards fell to their knees before her, bowing their heads. Clarke approached them quickly, reaching her hands out to them. The guards peered up, recalling the faith they once held in the Primes and ritualistic behavior they were tricked into. Reluctantly, they both took one of her hands and rose to their feet.

"What do we call you?" The male guard asked. His curly blonde locks frayed around the edges of his rectangular face. "You're really no longer Josephine?"

"Clarke, just call me Clarke," she told him, offering a friendly smile. She released their hands and walked past them. She waved for them to follow her into the dining hall. Clarke sat at the head seat, pulling out an apple from a bowl of fruit. The guards remained standing, reminding Clarke that those without black blood were treated poorly here in Sanctum. With a loud crunch, Clarke pointed to the chairs beside her. "Take a seat. What are your names?" 

"Dean," the man answered, his female partner appearing apprehensive. "That's Sarah. You'll have to forgive her, trust issues after finding out the truth." 

"I understand, must be hard having your whole world flipped upside down like this," Clarke said to them, offering sincere glances. As she began to start again, Indra and Gaia burst into the room.

"Clarke," Gaia started, her concerned eyes penetrating through Clarke's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Clarke questioned, standing up.

"It's Madi," Indra answered for her daughter, bringing uneasiness to Clarke.

**Author's Note: Who do you think will run for council? Comment your early prediction of the five winners of the election!**


	2. Put Out the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Last Chapter - Clarke is appointed as the temporary leader of the remaining survivors of another Red Sun Eclipse where she killed Russell. She announces that there will be an election for a council made up of five members. **

"Madi's locked herself in the bathroom," Niylah said, attempting to twist the doorknob. "She's been throwing up since we removed the Flame," Niylah told Clarke, hoping the mother/daughter bond she had with Madi would give Clarke the ability to convince her to open the door.

"Gaia, has this ever happened to anyone before?" Clarke questioned Gaia, the Flame Keeper. Her life's duty is to protect a more technologically advanced chip than the ones used by the Primes called the Flame.

The Flame was worshipped by the people left on Earth after the first ever nuclear apocalypse, the Grounders. The Grounder's leaders were chosen by those born with Nightblood, although in their language, Trigedasleng, they would be called a Natblida. In Grounder culture, Natblidas would train from a young age and then ultimately engage each other in a battle to the death. The winner would have the Flame inserted into the back of their neck, much like the Primes, although a verbal passcode was used to activate the device.

The Mind Drive's used by the Primes and the Flame were created by Becca, a scientist that created the AI that caused the original apocalypse. Becca was the Grounder's first leader, called a Commander, also known as Heda in Trigedasleng. Becca created Nightblood serum, the synthetic material that provided protection against radiation, her sole intended purpose was to make the human body metabolize radiation at a faster rate than normal.

The second apocalypse of Earth, Praimfaya, was caused by the remaining nuclear reactors failing, resulting in a wave of radiation that destroyed the Earth besides a small valley that provided a home to Clarke and Madi after the Nightblood allowed them to survive. Due to the Grounder's rebelling against Octavia as she served as Blodreina, translated to Red Queen, in an attempt to lead the survivors housed in an underground bunker, the Flame was given to Madi in hopes the Grounder's would follow her.

Each conscious of the Commanders remain in the Flame and are accessible to the current Heda, there to offer advice and wisdom from all of their time as the leader of the Grounders. Since Madi received the Flame, she had struggled resisting the Dark Commander until she was completely overtaken by him. Raven shut down the Flame, destroying the conscious of all the Commanders before Madi.

"She's the only one to have the Flame inside her while it was destroyed," Gaia stated with a snarky tone, slightly bothered by the fact that she failed to protect the Flame as her faith teaches her to do.

"What she means," Indra interjected, noticing tension building between Gaia and Clarke as they occasionally disagreed when it came to caring for Madi despite playing two equally important- yet different roles in her life. "Is no, it hasn't. Every person to have received the Flame has died while it was inside them and in this case, it died while inside the Commander."

"There's no way to know the consequences of what we've done," Gaia blatantly said, sending shivering chills down Clarke's spine as the truth in the Flame Keeper's words worried her. Gaia pressed her ear to door separating Madi from them, a frown dressing her lips as the unpleasant sound of Madi's regurgitation made her queasy. "Madi, please let us in. We can help you."

"No!" Madi shouted, huffing as she had a moment to breathe. "I can take care of myself."

Gaia turned to Clarke, hoping she could convince Madi to open the door. Clarke thought for a moment, taking a deep breath before tapping gently on the knob. "Madi, I know removing the Flame might be affecting you in more ways than the physical sickness, but we can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on," Clarke reasoned with Madi, feeling helpless as she thought about how Abby would handle the situation since her mother would never be able to offer her advice again.

Madi arched her back as she coughed deeply, black blood dripping from her nostrils. She panted, her conscious seeking help from the Commanders that no longer reside in her mind. "Please, Lexa, Onya, somebody help me!" she desperately cried out to the two Commander's who aided Clarke, her voice echoing off the walls of the inside of the toilet.

Clarke bumped her fist against the wall, frustration reeking from her as she turned to face Gaia, Indra, and Niylah. The three were the last of the Grounders, aside from Echo and Madi, and Clarke felt if anyone would be able to figure out what's wrong with Madi, it would be them. "I don't know how to handle this," Clarke admitted, her shoulders shrugging as her mind rushed with thoughts. "She's literally calling out to my dead ex-girlfriend for help, what am I supposed to do?"

"She's asking for Lexa because she knows she would help," Gaia said, sighing heavily.

"Is there any chance she's still in there?" Clarke questioned, scrambling to understand.

"No," Gaia answered quickly, tears brimming her round eyes as she filled with disappointment. "Truthfully, there's no way to know for sure but I believe the spirits of the Commanders to be gone."

Madi heaved loudly again, Clarke closing her eyes momentarily. "What's going on?"

Clarke met the boy's gaze, smiling softly at the reminder of his parents, her friends Monty and Harper. She remembered how Monty helped her during her internal fight with Josephine, sighing heavily. "Jordan, it's Madi," Clarke told him, defeat in her eyes.

"She's sick from the Flame?" he asked.

"She's been throwing up since it was removed," Indra answered as Clarke and Gaia remained silent.

"We just need her to open the door," Clarke told him, knowing she could help Madi medically if she would let her in.

Jordan held his finger to his lips, pressing the side of his face against the door. "Madi," he started.

"Jordan?" Madi questioned, immediately filled with guilt as she remembered stabbing him while under the control of Sheidheda. Before being able to speak again, she hovered over the porcelain throne and spit.

"I know how you're feeling," he started, bringing confusion to women's faces. "You still have purpose Madi."

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked him, feeling his choice of words were too emotionally driven to be the solution to Madi's behavior.

"He's right, she's probably being bombarded with emotion," Gaia agreed with Jordan's approach, grabbing Clarke's hand for a moment, prompting her to take a step back.

"You were full of power, and now it's gone." Jordan's statement rang through those who heard him, Gaia now understanding that Madi's unusual behavior might not be too unusual for the normal teenager. Clarke raised her brow, wondering when Jordan would have experienced similar emotions.

"Lexa would tell you that it's okay to ask for help, especially from Clarke. You know that," Gaia reminded the young girl, her tone bringing much peacefulness to Clarke and Madi.

The door unlocked and with a relieving sigh, Clarke pushed open the door. Black liquid coated the floor surrounding the weakened Madi. She rested her cheek on the rim of the bowl, her bloodshot eyes meeting Clarke's gaze.

"I don't know-" Madi heaved, her gagging becoming dry- "who I am without the Flame," Madi finished, bringing sorrow to Clarke. She rubbed her hand in small circles against Madi's back, immediately being met with a tight hug.

The two lifted to their feet, Clarke looked down upon her adopted daughter. "Go lay down, I will come before dinner to see if you're up to eating." Madi nodded as Clarke gave her instruction. Gaia and Indra started off down the hallway, Jordan intently heading the opposite direction. "Hey, Jordan!"

With slight hesitation, Jordan turned. "What's up, Clarke?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," she told him, bouncing on her tiptoes. "So thank you."

"Anytime," he answered quickly, flashing a small smile in an attempt to dismiss himself.

"You know," Clarke started, gripping his arm firmly to hold him back. She felt a motherly responsibility to Jordan, similar to Madi, although, not as strong. "You can talk to us about your feelings Jordan. When did you feel like that?"

Jordan cleared his throat, recalling his admittance to feeling powerless. "I just meant, I can relate to her because my whole life was dedicated to waking you guys up. I've done that, now what?" Clarke loosened her suspicious grip, nodding in understanding.

"See you at dinner?" Clarke asked, offering little emotional support despite convincing him to elaborate.

"Yep," he answered, a relieving sigh following.

"So you know where the dining hall is?" Clarke asked as Jordan hurried away, unsure of how he would know his way around the giant palace. "Whatever, these kids will be the death of me. Niylah, can you prepare dinner for everyone? Make enough for second servings!" Clarke shouted to Niylah who remained in the bathroom to clean up Madi's sickness.

Jordan weaved through people, scanning the faces of everyone in the crowd. Unsatisfied, he made his way to the coffee shop that was once filled with happy customers but was left disappointed when he found the place in shambles. He pinched his nose because the stench of death tickled the rims of his nostrils as he approached a lonesome man who sat with his head hanging. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned, offering a lazy half-smile. "You're Jordan, right? Octavia told me about you before," Gabriel licked his lips at the thought of Bellamy's sister, Octavia, practically tasting the bittersweet memory of her since disappearing into the Anomaly. "I've been spending all my time by the anomaly just hoping she would come out again."

Jordan nodded, although seemed to ignore Gabriel's concern for their mutual friend. "What if you could bring her back, would you?"

"Careful there, you're sounding a lot like a Prime," Gabriel joked, watching as Jordan held out his hand with a Mind Drive resting in his palm. "You're not Jordan, are you?"

**Author's Note: Now that the spirits of the commanders are gone forever, what do you think Gaia and Madi have coming in the future? What do you think happened to Jordan? Comment your answers and give kudos to the story if you enjoyed it!**


	3. Return of the Primes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Last Chapter - Madi struggles with her identity as she transitions back into a life without the Flame now that it has been destroyed. Clarke notices something off about Jordan. **

"So which one are you?" Gabriel questioned, crossing his arms as he backed away from the Prime inhabiting Jordan's body. "And what do you want?"

They lowered their head, disappointed that their old friend held so much animosity towards the Primes despite technically being one himself.

Although Gabriel was one of the original settlers of Sanctum from the Eligius III mission and is in his fourth Host, he rebelled against the Primes by starting The Children of Gabriel group. Gabriel spent years on his Mind Drive after refusing to allow his followers to resurrect him. The followers could only hold on for so long before one of them brought him back. In a fit of rage, Gabriel killed the follower and lived under the guise of his Host.

"From east to west, Camp Walla is the best," the Prime started singing in a mediocre tune. "From state to state, Camp Walla is really great," they continued the generic chant, offering a cheeky grin to Gabriel.

Gabriel squinted slightly, hesitating to chime in on his childhood camp song. "From city to city, Camp Walla is really pretty," he mumbled, a smile forcing its way onto his lips, matching the Prime as the pair leaned into each other.

"From town to town, Camp Walla is getting down!" The two harmonized as they sang in sync. Gabriel pulled the Prime in for a hug, the two laughing as they silently reminisced together.

"Ryker," Gabriel called him by his true name. "How could this be?"

Ryker looked down at his Hosts body, lifting up the bottom of his shirt and revealing a healing wound. "The child, Madi, stabbed him. My mother was in charge of his care and once she retrieved my Mind Drive, she turned him into a Host."

Gabriel lowered his head and groaned. "They're going to kill you, you know that right?" He struggled between the history he had with Ryker, as they were best friends since preliminary school, and the morality behind body snatching.

Ryker nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "I just have to remain hidden for a little while longer," he told Gabriel, retrieving a flash drive from his pocket. "My mother left a message on here, saying she needs to be brought back or we all are going to die."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel snatched the flash drive from Ryker, turning away from his friend for a moment as a woman entered the shop. She approached the two of them, her eyes sunken and adorned with dark bags. "Can we help you?"

"This is a woman who wants to sacrifice herself to bring my mother back, and I need your help to do it," Ryker introduced the silent woman who walked with a rain cloud above her head.

"No way," Gabriel shook his head, facing his palms towards the woman. "Ma'am, you do realize that this will kill you, and the Primes by no means have any glory?"

"Yes," she answered in a hushed tone. She cleared her throat as she met Gabriel with sorrow-drowned eyes. "I killed my entire family during the Red Sun, I failed to secure myself after chaining my children and husband. I slaughtered them and I can't live with myself. My life will end whether you guys do it or I do. May as well use my life to save the rest of those who want to still be here."

"How would bringing back Priya save people? Clarke and her people saved us all already, from the Primes." Gabriel felt sorry for the woman, knowing how guilt can truly affect someone.

"I showed her the message on that." Ryker pointed to the flash drive Gabriel held hostage. "She said that the Primes have been keeping a threat to Sanctum a secret from the civilians and that if we want to know, we will have to bring her back."

Gabriel nodded, wanting to trust Ryker but knew they had been separated for generations. "Clarke won't allow this," Gabriel assumed. "Especially once she sees what's happened to Jordan."

"That's why I came to you first," Ryker told him.

"What makes you think that I'll be able to get her permission?" Gabriel questioned, his relationship with Clarke basically nonexistent.

"I don't want you to ask her for permission, just for forgiveness," Ryker stated, insinuating that Gabriel perform the resurrection operation to bring back Priya without Clarke's permission and hope that once Priya delivers the message that Clarke will leave them unpunished.

"I want to see the video," Gabriel said, needing more convincing before potentially putting himself on Clarke's bad side. Ryker opened the lid to his backpack, retrieving a portable computer. He inserted the drive into the USB port, Priya inside her previous Host, Jordan's girlfriend Delilah, popping up on the screen.

"I have a message for Clarke and Bellamy, assuming they are the ones to rule over Sanctum and that all the Primes are dead, including me." Priya looked down as screams sounded in the background. "There's a threat to Sanctum much bigger than the Primes, the Anomaly and yourselves. You'll never know until it's too late, unless you find a Host and bring me back."

The video ended and the screen went black. Gabriel ran his hand along the back of his neck, his fingertips tracing the scar left from his resurrection. "I see why Clarke would see the need to bring back Priya, but why would she allow you to live?" He met his friend with saddened eyes, feeling their reunion wouldn't last long.

"That's why I need you to keep Jordan's death a secret," Ryker said, pleading for Gabriel to lie to his new friends.

"How long do you expect to keep that up, huh?" Gabriel questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not forever," Ryker started, taking a deep breath as he met Gabriel with watery eyes. "I just want to tell her goodbye, then if Clarke decides not to allow me to live out life in Jordan's body, then that's fine." Gabriel stared at Ryker, then shifted his attention to the woman willing to die to bring back Priya.

"Please," the woman begged, her mental suffering too much to bear. "I'm ready."

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Raven poked her head into the room, waving a clipboard holding a paper with a list of names on it. "I'm looking around for people who haven't signed up for their job. Gabriel, I'm assuming... a doctor?" Raven said playfully, offering a soft smile.

Gabriel nodded, returning her friendly demeanor.

"What about you, Jordan?" Raven questioned Ryker, who stared at her with adoration. "Are you okay?" she asked, laughing slightly at his abnormal behavior.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryker replied, his cheeks flushing with a red coloration. "I just don't know how I can contribute." Ryker lowered his head, hoping he could pull off pretending to be Jordan.

"Well, I could always use help at the machine shop. How do you feel about being my apprentice?" Raven nudged his arm, a cheeky smile curving both of their lips.

"I'd love that," Ryker answered in a low voice, Gabriel rolling his eyes as he observed his friend's horrible acting skills.

Raven scrunched her eyebrows and brushed off his change in attitude, assuming his altered personality was due to the trauma Jordan's suffered since his short time with her and her people. "Ma'am, what about you?" she asked the woman, scribbling down the men's names and jobs on her sign-up sheet.

"Clean up," she answered quickly. "Trash duty," she paused as the group offered her weird looks, Raven taken aback by her enthusiasm. "It's my passion, really." Raven handed her the clipboard to write down her name.

"Okay, if you're sure. Somebody has to do it," Raven told her. She placed her hand on Ryker's shoulder, balancing her pen between her fingers. "Dinner is in an hour in the Palace."

Raven dismissed herself, Gabriel peeking around the corner to watch as she exited the building. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Ryker questioned.

"Both of you. You and Raven?" Gabriel questioned Ryker, only receiving blushed silence in return. He shifted his attention to the woman. "You and... trash?"

"I spent my whole life cleaning up after the Primes, Priya can enjoy herself," she told them, ultimately getting sweet revenge if Gabriel agreed to perform the resurrection of Ryker's mother. 

"You have her Mind Drive?" Gabriel asked, sighing heavily as he gathered his things. Ryker shook his head no, prompting annoyance to fill Gabriel. He rolled his eyes as he headed back into the main room. Gabriel scanned the faces of the bodies that decorated the floor, his numb reaction to death noted by Ryker. Gabriel approached Delilah's body and using a small sharp knife to slice open her incision on the back of her neck. He removed Priya's Mind Drive, wiping the black wetness from his fingers onto his pants. "Let's get this over with."

**Author's Note: Goodbye Jordan, Hello Ryker! How does Jordan's death resonate with you guys? How do you think Jordan's storyline in this story will compare to his role in season 7 of The 100? Comment your thoughts and give kudos if you haven't already! **


	4. Royal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Last Chapter - It is revealed to Gabriel that Ryker now inhabits Jordan’s body. Ryker proposes they resurrect Priya, Ryker’s Mother, as she left a recorded video message that warned them against a threat much greater than anything they’ve ever faced. Gabriel reluctantly agrees to his plan in order to _potentially_ save the few people left in the human race. **

The citizens of Sanctum sat at the longest table any of them had ever seen, surrounded by the lavish lifestyle their prior leaders saved for themselves instead of sharing with the people. Clarke observed as her new followers scanned the dining hall in awe, noticing a small child drooling as they gawked at the sliced meats.

"I need you to go scout the grounds for any stragglers, take Murphy with you," Clarke instructed Echo, knowing her background as a highly-trained spy under the orders of an evil queen. Echo nodded, making her way to John. John bent at his hips to plant a loving kiss on Emori's plump lips.

Emori's eyes remained shut momentarily as John and Echo left the room. Clarke smiled as she watched her friends interact in such a blissful way, genuinely happy that the two of them have found love after so much tragedy, hardships, and pain.

_One day, I'll have that, _Clarke thought to herself as she spotted a friendly face approaching her. She smiled as his freckles became in focus, connecting the dots as she waited for him to be in range to hear her. "Hey, how'd the sign-up for the council election go?"

Bellamy looked to the sheet with a slight frown, turning it to Clarke as he held it out. She grabbed the paper, noticing only four names: Bellamy, Echo, Niylah and her own. She shook her head in defiance, pushing the paper away from her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not running for council," Clarke answered quickly, her lips flatlined. She crossed her arms, her fingertips gripping at her elbows.

"Why not?" Bellamy questioned with shock, scrunching his brows as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to be in charge anymore," she told him honestly. Clarke sighed, tearing up slightly. "I can't have any more blood on my hands." She looked to the floor for a moment as guilt plagued her for the deaths she's caused in order to get her and her friends to survive to this point.

"Deliverance comes at a cost. We bear it, so they don't have too," Bellamy reminded her that the choices they made were for the betterment of their people, despite being filled with sorrow for the lives lost since they were brought back to Earth.

"I don't know how much more I can bear," Clarke said, huffing a heavy breath as a tear fell. As the cold liquid cascaded down her hot skin, she began to shake with the desperate ache to collapse into Bellamy. She had allowed herself to be transparent with him, truthfully feeling him to be the only one she could let her guard down around entirely.

"I know," Bellamy lowered his head momentarily, offering a gentle half-smile. "I'm sorry about your mom, Clarke," he gave his condolences for Abby, knowing how it felt to lose a mother.

Her crystal orbs held back tears like a dam protecting a town of civilians from a catastrophic flood. Clarke's bottom lip quivered as she huffed a heavy breath, wiping an escaped tear as it trickled over her reddened skin.

Bellamy pulled her into his arms, wrapping her up in a cocoon of comfort. He flattened Clarke's shoulder-length, golden locks against the back of her head as she quietly sobbed into his chest. With gentle sways, he pressed his lips to her ear.

"I got you," Bellamy whispered as he felt her muscles melt into his with a desperation to be held. He felt the wetness from her eyes seep through his shirt, prompting him to give her a loving squeeze. "We got this. Together," Bellamy reminded her that she wasn't alone, assuring her that she wouldn't have to bear the weight of leadership all on her own.

Clarke pulled her head from his chest and met his gaze. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the moisture. Her bloodshot eyes pinched shut, returning into Bellamy's hug.

After a few moments, Clarke pulled away completely from his grasp. She peeked over his shoulder, noticing the majority of the seats were filled. She released an overwhelmed sigh, lowering her head.

"Chin up, Princess," Bellamy directed her to meet his sight once more as he referred to her in an old playful pet name. The term brought back happy memories of the past, curving Clarke's lips into a cheeky smile. "I need you," Bellamy told her, his words washing over Clarke from the roots of her scalp to the tips of her toes with a blissful wave of tingles. "But I'll take your name off the sign-up list if you really want me too."

Clarke shook her head no, placing her fingertips on the back of his hand. "The head and the heart work better together," Clarke told him, confirming she will join in the elections for a spot on the council. Clarke jumped slightly as she pulled her hand from Bellamy, caught off guard by Echo as she approached the two of them.

"All clear, every survivor is in this room," Echo informed Clarke, her mouth tightening as she picked up on Clarke's jumpiness. Bellamy's eyes widened as he looked to the table of people, shocked at how few lived without their leaders.

"Clarke, they need us more than ever. One Red Sun without their leaders nearly wiped out the entire community." Bellamy shifted slightly as he realized just how desperate their situation was. "Without any Primes alive, we don't have any idea the secrets of how to survive here. Do you really think they told us everything?"

"We have Gabriel," Clarke reminded Bellamy, bringing him a sense of relief. "Plus, we're survivors and all of us-" Clarke met Echo's stare, offering a gentle smile- "can make a life here."

"Everyone's pretty hungry, maybe we should get started?" Echo suggested, planting a soft kiss on Bellamy's cheek before making her way to the head table of the dining hall. Echo smiled as she thought about her future, although she couldn't paint an exact picture of what she wanted in life since it was never more than pure survival. She furrowed her brows in confusion as it worried her that her future with Bellamy wasn't an obvious want, but couldn't determine whether her feelings of romance for him were draining or if the fact that she never imagined a happy ending for herself.

Clarke watched as Echo patted an empty seat between herself and Raven, Bellamy nodding and raising a finger to signal her to wait a moment for him. He turned to Clarke, handing her the council sign-up sheet again. "Echo is smart, has a good heart and is well-trained," Bellamy started, Clarke rereading the list and instantly spotted Echo's name at the top of the paper. "But she takes orders, doesn't give them."

Clarke's shoulders raised at his concern of Echo taking a leadership position, nibbling the inside of her cheek as she pointed to the room full of civilians. "That's not up for us to decide, it's up to them."

Bellamy nodded, lowering his head as he filled with guilt for his opinions of Echo's ability to lead since she had always believed in him wholeheartedly on the various hero-journeys he's taken since they've been together. He retreated to his spot next to Echo, giving her a firm smooch as he scooted his chair in.

Clarke stood at the head of the smaller table that Bellamy, Echo, Raven, Emori, Murphy, and Madi. "Where's Jordan?" Clarke whispered to her daughter, bumping their shoulders together slightly.

"I don't know," Madi answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you want me to go look for him?"

"No, no," Clarke told her, placing a loving arm on Madi's arm and flashing a gentle smile. She cleared her throat, prompting the room's chatter to silence and all eyes to fixate on her just like before. "Help yourself to the food on the table, thank you Emori and Niylah for preparing all of this," Clarke announced to the crowd.

"Thanks, guys, it looks delicious," Bellamy chimed in, prompting a wave of appreciative verbal confirmation from those sitting at the long table.

Clarke remained standing as everyone filled their plates with volcanoes of mashed potatoes and gravy lava, steaming vegetables, and blankets of meat. Her stomach rumbled as the scent of the flavorful dinner infiltrated her senses. All eyes on her, Clarke nodded to instruct them to begin eating.

"As we eat, I want to discuss some things," Clarke started, looking to Raven for the jobs sign-up sheet. Raven handed the sheet to her and she placed it behind the one from Bellamy. "We need more people to run for council. As of right now, we have Echo, Niylah, Bellamy and myself."

The crowd exchanged looks with one another, although silence entrapped them all. Clarke swallowed, glancing at Bellamy for a moment. He offered her an 'I told you so' shrug and she sighed heavily as she accepted the fact the remaining people of Sanctum weren't leadership material.

"Gabriel?" Clarke called out, scanning the crowd for his face. "Has anyone seen Gabriel?"

"I saw him with Jordan and another lady like twenty minutes ago," Raven said, grabbing the sheet back from Clarke. Raven ran the tip of her finger along the list of names until she came across Gabriel's in order to read the name written below. "Her name is Anna, Anna Cretcher."

"Is Anna Cretcher here?" Clarke questioned the people. One woman raised her hand. Clarke nodded, prompting the woman to stand in order to project her voice.

"She's my best friend. She's been having a hard time dealing with what's happened," the woman told them, causing Clarke to lower her head momentarily.

_Bellamy is right, she's not cut for leadership_, Clarke thought to herself. She crossed her arms, a stern authority in her glare as she scanned the room. "So much for no stragglers," Clarke muttered, her nostrils flaring as she thought back to Bellamy's earlier concerns.

Echo rolled her eyes at Clarke's snarky comment sparked a small flame of resentment inside her. Bellamy's raised brows arched like rainbows over his brown eyes as his mouth formed a tiny 'o' shaped opening between his lips, knowing Echo would feel a type of way about Clarke's attitude. He squeezed Echo's hand beneath the table just before she could respond negatively, prompting her to refrain from replying completely.

"I will talk to Gabriel after dinner, but as of right now I am adding him to the race for a seat on the council. If he chooses to withdraw, he can," Clarke informed her followers, choosing to take a transparent approach to lead these people. "That gives us enough people to make up the council, come on guys."

"I'll sign up," a woman spoke, standing up. She wore simple clothing, her golden locks pulled back into two sections.

"Your name?" Clarke asked with a friendly smile, prepared with a pen in hand to add her name to the list.

"Hope," she answered, licking her lips and inhaling a deep breath before continuing. "Hope Diyoza."

Those who knew her mother, Charmaine Diyoza, stood up immediately. Bellamy faced his palms towards his suspicious friends. "She came out of the Anomaly," he told them quickly.

"The one Diyoza and Octavia went into?" Murphy questioned, recalling Bellamy's semi-storytelling about how Hope came out of the fog, but Octavia, Bellamy's sister, vanished into it.

Hope squinted at Bellamy, realizing he failed to mention the fact she stabbed his sister, sending her back into the Anomaly they both came from. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want a chance to start a life here," Hope told them, her memory erased aside from being told of her actions by Gabriel and Bellamy after waking from unconsciousness.

"Good luck in the race, Hope," Clarke said, writing her name down. "Anyone else?"

"We want to run," Emori blurted just before shoving a pile of potato into her mouth, Murphy's eyes large as his girlfriend volunteered them. Her intentions were only to fill the spots needed for them to hold an election.

Clarke grinned, finding amusement in Murphy's reaction. "Great. Last call!" Clarke's voice sang cheerfully, pleased as with the addition of Hope, Emori, and Murphy, was enough to hold a real election.

"C'mon, Raven, you're the only adult at this table that isn't running for council," Madi playfully whispered to Raven with a sheepish grin on her face.

Madi's words resonated at the pit of her stomach, causing her to worry that she was inferior to her friends that appeared so willing and capable of leading the remainder of the human race, whereas the task wasn't so desirable for her. "I'm in," Raven spat, enticing slow claps from her friends.

"Alright, we have enough signed-up to hold an election so unless you _really _want to be on the council," Clarke jokingly rolled her eyes as she glanced at Emori, Murphy, and Raven. She stuck her tongue out at them, the crowd chuckling along with the friends. "It's mandatory that each of you vote. Opening speeches will be held out in the courtyard tomorrow, be there so you can make the most informed decision on who you follow."

"This is a fresh start everyone, it's important we take it seriously," Bellamy added as the crowd reveled in Clarke's relatability. Clarke flashed him a smile of gratitude, realizing that he was right.

_Gun, knife, second knife, good to go_, Echo thought, doing a lowkey check of her weapons as she ran her fingers around the band of her pants. "I'm going to find Jordan, Gabriel, and that woman, Anna," Echo whispered into Clarke's ear. Clarke nodded in confirmation, Echo dismissing herself by meeting the exchanging 'see you later' glances with each of her friends.

"I'll go through the jobs list and read the names out loud so that we can be familiar with everyone? That way you can eat," Bellamy offered, knowing Clarke tended to ignore her own needs while being busy taking care of the rest of them.

"What about you though?" Clarke questioned, looking down at her cold plate of food with a desire to lick it clean. Her attention shifted from his empty plate to his face, immediately noticing dabble of gravy remaining near the corner of his mouth. Clarke swiped her thumb across the skin just below Bellamy's lower lip then encaptured her appendage with her own lips, viewing him slightly different than she ever had before.

Echo glowered from across the room, storming from the dining hall. _He's always been in love with her, I don't know why it's taken this long for her to see him_, Echo said to herself, bringing a burning frustration to her. Her heart beat fast as she searched the castle for a place to take a moment to collect her thoughts.

She forced open an unmarked door, huffing heavily as she hunched over. Echo allowed a few tears to slip from her eyes, immediately wiping them as she stood up straight. She brushed the front of her clothes as if she was ridding herself of the weakness she felt.

With a heavy sniffle, her ears popped. She heard voices in the distance of the long hallway and quickly chased after them. Her naturally highlighted brown hair flew like a cape behind her as she jogged lightly, being sure to keep her footstep quiet. She pressed her back against the wall and with a deep breath, she peeked around the corner, then returned back into a hidden position.

Echo's mouth gaped as she processed the sight before her. Who she believed to be Jordan and Gabriel stood hovering over a woman who laid face down on an operation table. She slowly leaned over, unsure if she should reveal herself just yet.

"When Clarke finds out about this, she's going to lose it," Gabriel said to Ryker, his arms crossed over his chest. "I shouldn't have done this."

"If you didn't, I would've attempted to bring my mother back on my own and since I haven't done it in a hundred years, I would've wasted this woman's sacrifice," Ryker answered, confusing Echo as she couldn't understand why Jordan would be saying these things. "Plus, I don't care what Clarke thinks about me, as long as Raven doesn't hate me then I'm good."

"She's practically claimed your shop, hopefully, she can see past you body-snatching her friends' kid," Gabriel said with a shrug, as he felt Ryker's chances for forgiveness from those who cared for Jordan were slim.

_Ryker?_ Echo thought, putting together what has happened to Jordan. She rushed from hiding and approached them, spotting a stitched incision on the back of the woman's neck. She grabbed Ryker by the arm, causing the two of them to look at her in shock as neither of them had a clue she was near. "What have you done?"

**Author's Note: Becho vs. Bellarke, who do you prefer? Do you think any of our beloved characters will be able to find happiness? Comment below! Feedback/kudos is really appreciated. **


	5. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Last Chapter - Tension is rising with Echo as she struggles to live a life dedicated to happiness instead of survival. The candidates have been for the election have been chosen and the community enjoys a nice dinner together as they discuss their temporary jobs until the council has been voted for. **

Gray stone foundation lay beneath Raven's feet as she awaited her peers to join her in the courtyard. She had a speech prepared that listed out her most perfected skills and ideas of what she would like to focus on when it comes to establishing the new community post-Primes.

"Where are all you guys?" she questioned herself in a soft whisper, glancing at the wristwatch she built earlier that morning. "Not coming for another half hour, of course."

Raven looked behind her, spotting a flustered Bellamy pacing about the alleyways between the deserted shops and stores. She made her way to him, her brows scrunched with concern.

"Raven," Bellamy huffed heavily, worry practically sitting on his shoulders the way his younger sister Octavia used to when they were children. "Echo never came home last night and no one has seen her since last night's dinner."

"Have you talked to Clarke?" Raven asked, her mouth was left slightly parted in shock.

Bellamy replied immediately with a negative headshake, running his hand along the back of his neck nervously. "She wasn't in her room this morning, I went there first when I woke up and Echo wasn't next to me."

"I saw her and Jordan go past the dining hall," Hope interjected as she revealed herself from behind Bellamy. They offered nothing but silence in return for her information, skeptical about the authenticity of her knowledge and curious about how she obtained it, considering her living quarters were outside the palace. 

"Everyone returned to their homes last night after dinner, what were you doing in the dining hall?" Bellamy questioned suspiciously, crossing his arms. Raven's sight bounced between Hope and Bellamy as they glared at one another, the tension prompting Raven to grip her weapon in the back of her pants.

Hope squinted, maintaining her lock on Bellamy's muddy orbs. "I was helping Niylah prepare food for dinner tonight. Emori was a little... busy, with John this morning." She watched as his eyes rolled, his hard expression softening as her explanation appeased him.

"Thank you," Bellamy said, lowering his head momentarily. "I'm sorry--"

"Don't worry about it, need some help finding them?" Hope asked, rubbing her hands together as she offered her services. "Follow me," she instructed, leading them to the palace entry.

"We have about twenty minutes until we are all supposed to be giving our opening speeches," Raven informed them, scanning her surroundings as they made their way to the dining hall. She came across a door with a new label on it. "Was this 'do not enter' sign always here?"

Bellamy tried to think back, unsure if the label was there last night. "I don't know but let's find out where this door goes," he instructed, pushing open the door. He led the three of them down the hallway slowly, signaling them to be quiet and listen.

"How much longer do you think you'll be able to keep me here?" Echo asked Ryker, running her tongue along a dried scab across her lip. She sat strapped to the same chair Ryker held her captive before, hatred for him burning inside her.

"Can you please just shut up? You're lucky you're under Clarke's protection, otherwise I'd give you another one of those," Ryker scolded Echo, his foot tapping with uneasiness as he stared at the unconscious woman lying on the surgical table. Echo struggled with the restraints, grunting with frustration as Ryker remained silent.

"Raven, you go back out to the courtyard and have everyone sit tight for opening speeches. Hope, you stay with me," Bellamy instructed in a hushed tone. His brows furrowed at who he thought to be Jordan, completely taken aback by his violent nature. "I think we can wait just a little, he won't hurt her," he believed.

"He already did," Hope stated, peeking around the corner. Her eye twitched slightly at the angering sight of Echo. Hope's chest tightened as she huffed a heavy breath, noticing the swelling of her busted lip. She stepped forward with the intent to reveal herself.

Bellamy's fingers wrapped around her wrist, pulling Hope back into her hidden position. "What the hell are you doing? I said to wait," Bellamy scolded her, loosening his grip as she glanced at his hand. "We need to try and figure out what is going on here."

"How about we get her out of there and then worry about why," Hope stated her plan, the urgency to free Echo stirring her stomach.

"She's been through much worse than a busted lip," Bellamy informed Hope. "She can handle it," Bellamy said, almost as if to convince himself that delaying Echo's rescue was the best course of action.

"I don't care what she's been through, she doesn't need to be tied up and wondering whether or not you're going to come save her any longer," Hope replied, quickly rushing past Bellamy with swift steps.

Hope made her way behind Ryker without being noticed by either him or Echo. She used her forearm to bang into the back of his legs, instantly bringing him to his knees, then quickly forced him into a chokehold. Echo's eyes widened as Hope subdued Ryker.

"Get your hands off him!" Bellamy shouted as his stomach turned while watching Hope take control of the situation. He withdrew a weapon from the back of his pants and aimed the gun to the back of Hope's head. "Jordan, are you okay?"

Ryker tensed up, knowing that the revelation of Jordan's death would bring him trouble. Hope felt his muscles tighten, sensing something off about who she believed to be Jordan. Echo opened her mouth to inform Bellamy of the infiltrator inside Jordan's body, but was silenced by Hope elbowing the weapon from his grip.

She released Ryker quickly, turning fast to hook her leg around Bellamy's, bringing his back to the ground. His chest contracted as he got the wind knocked out of him. Hope retrieved the gun, then yanked Bellamy and placed him on his knees beside Ryker. With dominating eyes, Hope peered into Echo as she remained strapped to a chair. "Echo, are you okay?"

Echo nodded, unable to peel her eyes away from Hope. Unsure if her need to keep Hope in sight was due to her natural distrusting demeanor or adoration, Echo cleared her throat. "He's not Jordan," she whispered, Hope walking around the kneeling men and beginning to remove the restraints.

Bellamy leaned backward, looking to the back of Ryker's neck. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the incision. Bellamy quickly rose to his feet, forcing his fist against his cheek with powerful might. Ryker fell to the ground, holding the side of his face. His stomach flipped and turned as the realization of Jordan's death settled, his eyes darting around the room. "Where's Clarke?"

"I'm right here," Clarke said as she whipped around the corner with Gabriel behind her, guilt plaguing her expression. She reached her hand out to Ryker, in which he accepted her help to return to a standing position. "Sorry about that," Clarke apologizes to Ryker for Bellamy's strike, although she couldn't deny the thought had crossed her mind when she first found out what had happened to Jordan.

"I deserved it," Ryker said, sighing as he did ultimately feel guilty for Jordan's death despite it being out of his control.

Bellamy's brows arched in surprise, taken aback that she knew about Jordan. "How long have you known they did this to him?" he asked her, the others in the room practically disappearing to him as his attention focused on Clarke.

"I just found out this morning, Bellamy, please," Clarke informed him, placing her hand on his arm. "I should've come to you first, I'm sorry."

"So why is Echo tied up?" Hope chimed in, squinting as she didn't peg Clarke as one to unnecessarily restrain her friends. Bellamy nodded, realizing his main concern should have been Echo, although, she wasn't. He crossed his arms, awaiting a reasonable explanation from Clarke.

"She threatened to tell everyone about him, I couldn't have that happen yet," Clarke told Bellamy, Ryker, and Gabriel nodding to confirm truth in her reasoning.

The group turned as footsteps approached them. Indra and Gaia made their way to Bellamy and Clarke, their guards up as the intentions of half the room were unknown as they were practically strangers. "Raven sent us to get you all," Indra started. "The people have gathered for opening speeches."

Everyone in the room, aside from Indra and Gaia whom Clarke left in charge of waiting for Priya to awaken inside her new Host, made their way to the courtyard. Clarke filled in the group about Priya's video warning them of a threat greater than they've ever had to deal with.

Clarke faced a group of under 100 people, standing tall as the temporary sole leader of the remaining human race. Suddenly, Clarke realized the importance of her position as the lost and uneasy looks washed off the peoples' faces and were replaced with a sense of security and peace upon her arrival.

"I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner," Bellamy whispered to Echo as Clarke began the opening speech ceremony. Echo's mouth tightened as she remained silent with her arms across her chest. He lowered his head, sighing heavily as he knew she was upset with him.

"Thank you all for coming on time, I apologize for my tardiness. Adding clocks to the 'to-do' list when I get back to my office," Clarke humbly spoke, her natural leadership abilities taking over her persona meanwhile maintaining a likable essence through small jokes. She looked to those running against her in the election, waving her hand. "Will all the candidates please join me?"

One by one, they lined up beside Clarke. The crowd watched silently as they inspected each of them, every citizen wanting to make the best decision. Although, physical appearances weren't a part of the criteria to lead, so they patiently waited.

"I guess I will begin and then we can go down the line, yeah?" Clarke stated, everyone nodding in agreement. She stepped forward slightly, separating herself from the line of candidates as she tucked her blonde locks behind her ears. "My name is Clarke. I have ideas to make this place a home where each of us can thrive and find happiness by focusing on the skills and strengths of the individual. If you elect me to the council, I plan to lead us to becoming a functioning society." 

Brows raised at Clarke's undeniable ability to appeal to a crowd. Some were impressed, others intimidated, although more were grateful to her being willing to lead than anything. Clarke stepped back, waving her hand at the candidate beside her.

Gabriel stepped forward, his chocolate orbs scanning the crowd for any of his prior followers. His head lowered for a moment when his search came up empty. "Uh, I'm Gabriel. I was a rebel against the Primes, then resurrected against my wishes. I'm looking for a chance to live out this final life, and I believe with my knowledge I can help rebuild quicker."

Murmurs stirred amongst the crowd, one member throwing both fists in the air. "Primes rule, no more!" they shouted in an attempt to start a chant. "Pr-"

"Shut your mouth, he's the only one with knowledge of the outside of the barrier that's kept you all safe from real danger. Ever think of that?" Ryker spat, immediately shutting down the defiant civilian. Madi's head turned to the side as she observed who she still believed was Jordan.

"Guys, let's save comments and concerns for the debate. For now, be respectful of all of your candidates, whether you plan to vote for them or not," Clarke interjected, her eyes like daggers as she glared at Ryker, infuriated that he brought attention to himself and planted a seed of fear of the outside of the barrier to the crowd.

Gabriel stepped back as John and Emori stepped forward simultaneously. Emori left her deformed hand uncovered, refusing to hide herself in shame. "My name is Emori and this is John-" Emori began, her introduction being interrupted by her partner.

"Please, no one but her call me that. Call me Murphy," John insisted, bringing soft chuckles from a few viewers.

Emori elbowed John in his side, prompting him to flash a goofy smile and stand up straight. John recalled the lecture he received this morning, reminding him to play along in the election in order for the people to actually have a choice in who leads them.

"Anyways, we've survived the end of the world twice and if you count the end of Sanctum than that makes three times," Emori added, bringing silence from the crowd.

"So we know how to survive, we can probably keep you all alive too. Vote for us," John finished their introduction with sarcasm before Emori embarrassed them both completely.

Everyone exchanged looks, then burst with laughter. The laughs broke the awkwardness that came along with establishing authority figures as well as prompted the couple to take a step back. Raven stepped forward, clearing her throat as she stared at a paper with her messy handwriting scribbled across the page.

"Hey," she started, nervously folding up her paper and shoving it into her back pocket. "I'm Raven, a trained engineer. I believe the key to getting us to be able to live for the long run is to really focus on technology and scientific advancements. I'd first start out by-" Raven's voice was interrupted by Clarke clearing her throat.

"Thank you, Raven, let's save the details for the debate," Clarke instructed, Raven retracting her step. Clarke's attention shifted to her old lover, Niylah, and waved her forward.

"My name is Niylah, and my main priority is resources. What we have, what we need, and when we need to have it in order for us all to live comfortably for the long run," Niylah stated simply, something the rest of the candidates didn't put much thought into just yet, since there was plenty left here for now.

Her competitors nodded slowly as Niylah's words were perceived well by the crowd, agreeing that her main point was important. "Great point," Clarke whispered to her, bringing compliments from her peers. Niylah stepped back into line with a wide smile and blushed cheeks, a sense of pride causing her to stand more confidently.

"I'm Echo, a trained spy," Echo started, pausing as she knew her introduction might be rough for some. "I want to keep you all safe, from any imposing threat. My main focus is security." Echo stepped back, keeping her eyes forward as her boyfriend beside her stepped up.

"My name is Bellamy and my main focus is also security, through enforcing laws and weapons training," he said, practically pinning him and Echo against one another in the election, as the likelihood of the voters to choose two candidates focused on security when they already have decent security measures in place isn't an ideal outcome.

"And last but not least," Clarke said as Bellamy stepped back beside Echo.

"Hope. My name is Hope," she started, pausing as she met the gaze of various crowd members. Truthfully, she couldn't define herself the way the rest of them could, unsure of the first twenty years of her life. "I don't know who I was, but I know who I want to be. I want to give the people a voice, a completely unbiased member on the council."

Hope's words pinged the hearts of those who listened, almost securing a spot on council already. Everyone watched silently as she stepped back into the line. "Thank you all," Clarke said to the candidates. "You all are dismissed, the debate will be tomorrow two hours past sunrise."

The crowd dispersed like a city of ants pouring from the opening of their home, Gaia rushing past the civilians as she made her way to Clarke, surrounded by the other candidates. "Priya's awake."

**Author's Note: Are your predictions for the elections coming true? As we progress further into the story, what combination of candidates do you think would rebuild and run a society the best? Comment your prediction for the council and remember to give kudos if you haven't already!**


	6. Ryker's Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Last Chapter - The candidates gave their brief opening speeches to the civilians, setting the tone for the election early on.  
**  
Bellamy and Hope butt heads when it comes to Echo, the two of them unable to trust one another.

"Excuse me, did you say Priya? As in the Prime?" Raven questioned, pushing her hand against Clarke's shoulder as she intended to ignore Raven. Raven's brows raised as she awaited an explanation.

Clarke filled in her fellow candidates with the contents of Priya's cryptic recording, explaining that Priya warned them of a threat so powerful it was beyond comprehension, and the only way to see if her warning was true would be to resurrect her in a willing host. As Ryker followed closely to the group, those who still believed him to be Jordan questioned his involvement since he wasn't running for council, although no one spoke up.

Once inside the medical examination room, the group remained silent. The woman, Anna, who once laid flat on the table was now sitting up straight and was conscious. Her eyes scanned the room, tears forming as she came to Ryker. "Son," she whispered, bringing confusion to half the room.

Ryker weaved through the group, his arm brushing against Raven. As she perceived Jordan hugging Priya, the realization of the truth came to Raven. "Ryker?" she questioned out loud, the group stepping back slightly.

He closed his eyes as he heard Raven say his name, swallowing hard before turning around slowly. He watched she nibbled her bottom lip, her eyes penetrating through him like a skewer. She glared at him in disappointment, scoffing as she turned away from the group and left the room.

"Raven-" Ryker started after her, promptly being pulled back by his mother.

"Just let her cool off," Gabriel told him, knowing his feelings for Raven could cause Ryker to get distracted from the more important task of talking to Priya.

"Spit it out," Clarke demanded, her arms crossed over her chest. Priya challenged Clarke as she stared at her, stiffening her position.

"I want to make a deal first," Priya began, bringing an eye roll from Bellamy.

"If you think we are going to let you continue out this woman's life, you're out of your mind," Bellamy told her honestly, knowing she couldn't integrate back into their new society.

"That's fine, but him-" Priya pointed to Ryker while looking to Clarke with sincere eyes.

"Uh-uh, no way," Bellamy interrupted, waving his hands back and forth.

"He tried to kill me," Echo stated, aiding Bellamy's denial of Priya's wishes.

"You _did _kill me," Ryker mumbled, although he was able to be heard by everyone.

"You put me in a position where I had no choice," Echo bantered back. Clarke remained silent, allowing Echo and Ryker to battle it out while she weighed the pros and cons of allowing Ryker to live out the rest of his life in Jordan's body.

"What about all that you've done, Echo?" Ryker questioned, bringing silence from everyone else in the room. Despite loving and caring for Echo, they couldn't justify some of her past actions. "Killing an ambassador of one of the thirteen clans so Azgeda could control polis, cheating in the conclave, stabbing Octavia and letting her fall off a cliff-" Ryker's words were cut short as Bellamy forcefully pushed against his chest, causing him to fly a few feet before landing straight on his back.

"Stop using his memories you son of a-" Bellamy shouted.

"Enough," Clarke interrupted.

Hope stared at Echo, the two of them having the similarity of stabbing Octavia slightly taking her aback. She felt drawn to Echo, the dangerous descriptions of her past attracting Hope to the idea of Echo being misunderstood. Hope's attention shifted to Ryker as he made his way back to a standing position.

"Deal. Tell us what you know," Clarke stated, her arms crossed over her chest.

Bellamy observed Clarke's authoritative stance as she agreed to Priya's terms. He scoffed as he turned away from the situation for a moment, unable to accept Jordan's death as quickly as Clarke. Bellamy approached Priya quickly, Ryker and Gabriel stepping up quickly. The men glared at each other, challenging testosterone twisted the stomachs of those on standby.

"Get out of his way," Clarke demanded, the Prime friends hesitating to follow her instructions as the exchanged looks. Clarke lowkey signaled Indra and Gaia, the only two known to have weapons for security reasons, to weave through the group and grab the men by their arms.

Gabriel brushed Gaia off, willingly moving to the side. Ryker glared angrily at Bellamy, refusing to back down. Clarke stiffened, feeling protective over Bellamy despite knowing he could handle himself. With a wave of her hand, Clarke instructed Indra to remove Ryker from blocking Bellamy.

"It's okay, son," Priya told Ryker as he fought Indra slightly. Immediately, his rebellious nature hibernated.

"Mama's boy," Echo mumbled under her breath.

Hope chuckled, making a slightly snorting noise with her nose as she tried to hold back laughter. Clarke shot them both quick glances, silently reprimanding them. The giggly girls locked eyes, bringing heat to Echo's cheeks as they reddened slightly, a giddy smile curving the corners of her lips.

Bellamy ignored the actions going on behind him as bent at his hips, his face hovering mere inches from Priya's. "If your information proves to serve no purpose for us, I will kill him myself."

"Bellamy," Clarke started, her mouth tightening as Bellamy stormed off. As Clarke turned to chase after him, Priya cleared her throat, prompting Clarke to stop in her tracks.

"I want to speak to Clarke alone," Priya insisted, her host positioned with the confidence of royalty. Her eyes narrowed on Clarke, watching as she instructed the room to clear.

One by one, they headed towards the exit. Hope stepped back as she felt a gentle hand grip her forearm. She turned, a pleased smile dressing her lips immediately as she laid eyes on Echo. Hope's attention shifted between the different features of Echo's face as she waited for her to speak.

"Has anyone gave you a proper tour?" Echo asked, withdrawing her hand as she continued to walk towards the door. Hope shook her head no as she held the door open for Echo. "If you're free, I can show you around?" Hope replied silently again, although this time, with a nod and a grateful grin.

"I'm not leaving," Ryker stated firmly, prompting Gabriel to quickly turn to his friend.

"C'mon," Gabriel said, wrapping his arm around Ryker to lead him out of the room. "Why don't we go find Raven?"

Ryker's attention was stolen, his feelings for Raven proving to be more important to him than anything his mother had to say. "Bye, Mom."

Gabriel and Ryker proceeded to be the last ones to leave Clarke and Priya alone. As they opened the door, they noticed Indra and Gaia waiting nearby with their weapons visible. Ryker swallowed as leaving his mother would be hard for him, as spending the last two centuries together had kept their bond strong.

"Where would I find her?" Ryker naively asked, rubbing his sweaty palms together as he tapped his foot.

"In your shop," Gabriel started, raising his eyebrow as he observed Ryker's nervousness. "That's the first place I would look."

Ryker turned on his heels, quickly heading to the machine without dismissing himself from Gabriel. After a few steps, he turned back around to face his friend. "Thanks, man!"

"Good luck!" Gabriel shouted across the courtyard in return and lowered his head as his thoughts were infiltrated by memories of Octavia.

Ryker continued his path to his old machine shop, where had spent many years working as a mechanic. He and his mother, against the wishes of the other Primes, chose to live above their shop instead of taking up one of the five wings of the palace. Upon entering the shop, he stood a few feet from Raven. She held a semi-filled bag that was left open as she removed her belongings and shoved them inside the bag.

"You don't have to do that, you can stay here," Ryker told her, although she continued to pack her things as if she didn't hear him.

"I figured you'd like your home back," Raven replied, refusing to look at him. Her heart felt like it had dropped to the bottom of her stomach, as his entrance surprised her.

"Actually, I think I'm going to find somewhere new," He informed her, a sense of excitement building inside him at the thought of a fresh start.

"So, what's the big threat?" Raven questioned in a snarky tone as she met his gaze. Unable to give an answer, Ryker stayed silent, only frustrating Raven more. "Bigger than maniacs willing to sacrifice people in order to live forever?"

"I don't know. She wanted to talk to Clarke alone," Ryker told her honestly, knowing her harsh sarcasm came from a place of hurt and betrayal. He took a small step towards her, looking to the floor before saying more. "I'm sorry about Jordan," he sincerely stated, as he held onto many keepsakes in honor of his previous hosts as his way to cope with the lifestyle of being a Prime.

"When I asked if your previous host was your last and you didn't answer," Raven started, placing her bag down as she stepped closer to Ryker. "If I would've known... I would've destroyed your mind drive the moment I found out you were dead."

Her words stabbed him like a dagger, immediately pulling strong emotion from deep within his guilt. "I didn't ask for this, okay? My mom brought me back," he told her information she already knew, although it didn't change her view on the situation. "But this is the first time I've been resurrected and happy about it because it meant I got to see you again."

Raven's heart slowed at this moment, she thought it may have skipped a beat entirely as his words hit her in a way she wanted to deny. "Don't," Raven said in a hushed tone, her throat tightening as she swallowed.

"Even if my mom's information turns out to be nothing and I die once and for all, at least I got the chance to tell you goodbye this time," Ryker continued despite Raven's wishes. "If you want nothing to do with me, I understand. But just tell me one thing and I'll leave you alone."

Raven nodded, prompting him to continue. She stepped toward him again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you hate me?" Ryker asked, recalling his conversation with Gabriel yesterday before they did the surgery to resurrect Priya.

"No," Raven answered quickly, licking her lips afterward. Ryker flashed a quick smile, one Raven hadn't seen from him before. "That's the problem with you being here."

Ryker tilted his head in confusion, unsure of how she was going to make sense of her feelings.

"I have to try and live like you're not here because you make me want to bend my morals, go against everything I believe," Raven passionately stated as tears brimmed her eyes.

Although the two have only known each other for a short amount of time, she felt a potential for the two of them to be happy together despite being disgusted with how he has lived his life. Ryker eliminated the space between them and took her hands into his.

"Forgive me for the way I have lived and I promise you, I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you that you made the right decision," Ryker pleaded, sucking in his lips nervously as he awaited her reply. He huffed a relieving breath lightly as their hands remained together, taking that as a positive sign. "When I die, my mind drive will be yours."

Raven's eyes closed for a moment, unsure if she could ever forgive Ryker. She thought back to Abby, Clarke's mother whom she bonded with similarly, and how when she had the chance to bring her lover, Kane, back from his experience with death, she took it. Raven wondered if she would be able to wipe Ryker's mind drive after he died, especially if she chose to forgive him and build a relationship with him.

"What about your mother?" Raven questioned, unknowing of the deal made between Priya and Clarke. Raven had understood the necessity of allowing Gabriel to live out his life, hoped Clarke would allow Ryker to do the same, although she didn't feel the same for Priya.

"My mother and Clarke made a deal: my life for her information. After they finish talking, I will be going there to say goodbye and I will return immediately with her mind drive. For you to wipe and destroy," Ryker revealed his plan, his toes tapping the inside of his shoe nervously. He melted into her honey eyes, reveling in this intimate moment.

Raven was pleased with his plan, her stomach turning at the fear of allowing herself to care for him. As her lips parted, her speech was silenced by the loud shouting of a crowd coming from outside the machine shop. The pair exchanged confused looks, then ran side by side in the direction of the ruckus.

"Oh my god," Raven said, her mouth agape as her eyes remained glued to the scene before her. "We need to get Clarke, now!"

**Author's Note: Our favorite characters have asked for forgiveness and second chances throughout the series, does Ryker deserve the same treatment from Raven and the rest of the society? Comment your opinions! As always, give the story kudos if you enjoy it!**


	7. Riot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Last Chapter - Tension between Ryker and Echo rise although she’s finding some comfort in the excitement that comes along with befriending the mysterious Hope. Ryker and Raven grow closer as Ryker agrees to living out his final life. Chapter ends with Raven and Ryker hearing a disturbance outside the machine shop.**

How can she make a deal with them? They killed Jordan," Bellamy complained to John and Emori as the couple sat wrapped in one another's arms on a felt lounger. He paced back and forth as tears trembled on the bottom rim of his eyes.

"The same way you made a deal for peace when you thought they killed Clarke," John reminded Bellamy of his saddest moment when he agreed to withhold retaliation for the Primes resurrecting Josephine inside Clarke. At the time, Bellamy thought Clarke to be gone forever and believed she would have wanted them to do what they needed to do in order to survive-- even if it meant letting her go.

Bellamy's eyes pinched shut as he lowered his head, two tears falling straight to the ground. He huffed a heavy breath as John and Emori watched silently. The couple exchanged looks, then untangled. They rose to their feet and held Bellamy, allowing him to feel his emotions. After a moment, they finished the group hug.

"Jordan was our responsibility," Bellamy stated, his guilt radiating to John. John looked to Bellamy with sincere eyes, although as he went to comfort Bellamy further, he noticed Emori with an uneasy coloration to her face. As John's brows scrunched, Bellamy turned to see his concern. "Emori, are you okay?"

Emori nodded, her hand pressed against her stomach. "I must've caught a whiff of something that's making me a little nauseous, I just need to sit down for a minute," she told them, John gently rubbing his fingers in circles on her back.

John remained by Emori's side, although directed his voice in Bellamy's direction. "Monty wanted peace more than anyone and we've never been closer to that more than we are now. Don't do anything to ruin that," John advised him, reminding him of the hope his lost friend had for peace among the human race. "Priya will be dead in a few hours, there's nothing more you can do."

"So now what?" Bellamy asked wearily. "We just pretend like Ryker isn't walking around wearing Jordan as a meat suit?"

Emori pointed to a nearby trash can, silently asking John to retrieve it for her. As John rose to his feet, Emori locked eyes with Bellamy. "We mourn our loss, do something in his honor and-" Emori's wisdom was cut short as her cheeks inflated with her regurgitated breakfast, the shape of her face resembling a chipmunk. John shuffled quickly, returning to her side as he placed the bucket in front of her.

"And then we do what we have to do to survive," John finished Emori's sentence as she released the contents in her mouth. The men's eyes closed simultaneously as she cleared her throat and spit a loogie; the sound of the saliva hitting the metal sent chills through them and prompted Bellamy to plug his nose.

"Maybe we need to make sure the food here is still okay, I've never seen her so sick," John said with concern, although Bellamy wasn't listening to him.

"I'm okay, really. I just need to rest," Emori told him, comforting his worry despite the uneasiness she still felt.

With two of his senses hibernated, a faint noise reached Bellamy's ears. His brows scrunched as his eyes remained shut for a moment. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked, turning on his heels and making his way to a window that overlooked the colonization. He opened the window, revealing a large crowd surrounding a building near the machine shop. "What the hell? John come with me."

Emori retreated to the bedroom she shared with John as he went with Bellamy to check out the commotion. As they approached, the sounds of fists meeting flesh and grunting became clear. The duo stopped in their tracks as they came upon a feisty riot.

"Go get Clarke," Bellamy instructed John, who immediately complied by heading back to the palace.

Bellamy huffed just before injecting himself into the middle of the chaos. A group of around twenty people were ravaging the building, one Bellamy had no idea meant any importance, and fighting for supplies that were stored here. Along the walls were bare shelves, random survival gear scattered along the floor. Two individuals brushed past Bellamy, one carrying a case of water and the other with flashlights and as many batteries they could hold.

He noticed a man trying to break up the fights, dressed as a guard for the Primes. "Stop! Put that back!" Bellamy listened to the man shout.

Beside him, another pair of men began exchanging hard blows while supplies dropped the floor and broke. Like a match being dragged across a striking surface, heat ignited within Bellamy at the sight of wasted supplies, although his rage was driven by much deeper emotions.

Bellamy stood behind the bigger of the men and gripped the goliath's shoulders as he forced him to face him. The survivalist inside Bellamy had strength incomparable to the coddled Sanctumite, despite their size difference. Bellamy's fist met the man's crooked nose, adding a new curve to the bridge of his face. It was like slow motion as Bellamy watched his victim fall to the ground, leaving him unconscious.

He turned quickly, his arms wailing on the other fighter. A blind fit of anger caused Bellamy to render a handful of ravenous delinquents into wounded agony until the remaining vandals realized they stood no chance against him as their peers dropped to the floor. The guard restrained each of those Bellamy subdued, the rest allowing the guard to tie their hands behind their back instead of challenging Bellamy.

"Everyone, line up along the wall," the guard instructed, his tone calm and firm. One by one, the looters did as they were told. He scanned the room for his fellow guard, although his search came up empty.

"Go get Clarke," Bellamy ordered the guard, although Raven, Ryker, and John turned the corner before he could follow Bellamy's instructions.

"Her and Priya are gone," Raven told them in a whisper, concern in her eyes as she spotted blood smeared on Bellamy's knuckles. She turned to the detainees, noticing some of them with torn clothes, swollen facial features and minor bleeding wounds. "Did you do that to them?"

Bellamy's mouth tightened as he inspected the civilians. _Well, this won't help me for the election, he thought to himself. Where could Clarke have gone? _Bellamy questioned silently as he took a moment to think before acting.

"Since Clarke isn't here, it's your call," the guard told Bellamy, the group nodding in agreement.

"Is there a holding cell?" Bellamy asked. The guard nodded, his blonde curls bouncing to slightly reveal a scabbed slice on his forehead. The wound was a few days old, obtained during the recent Red Sun eclipse. "John, you and-"

"Dean," the guard filled supplied his name for Bellamy.

"You and Dean take the offenders to containment. The two of you plus Gaia and Indra will alternate shifts to keep them detained until we Clarke decides what to do with them," Bellamy started his quarterback-like delivery of instructions for the group, his leadership abilities shining under the pressure. "Is there anywhere that Priya would take Clarke?"

"No," Ryker started. "Not that I can think of."

"There's a secret room, in the tomb. Third pillar on the left. The elder Prime's had kept it a secret from their children," Dean fessed up, recalling a time he guarded the room from outside. "We weren't allowed inside and we were told to tell no one about it."

"I can show you to the tomb," Ryker offered, Bellamy's tightened stance prompting John and Dean to follow their instructions and begin transporting the vandals.

"I'll find it on my own," Bellamy replied, brushing past Ryker and Raven. Raven reached out, wrapping her slender fingers around his forearm. Bellamy quickly rotated on his heels and faced the two of them. "What, Raven?"

"We don't have time for this, let him show you where it is so we can find Clarke," Raven pleaded, knowing Bellamy's stubbornness would cause a major delay in dealing with the task at hand. Bellamy jerked his arm from her grip, knowing she was right.

"Fine, but this," Bellamy accepted Ryker's offer as he pointed back and forth between the engineers. "I will never approve of this."

Raven swallowed at Bellamy's harsh words, the desperation to fulfill her life with love causing his disapproval of what she felt to be her last chance at happiness to be a big blow. She lowered her head while jogging to keep up with the men as they headed to the tomb, contemplating whether or not she should allow Ryker to be active in her life.

Ryker repeatedly glanced behind him in hopes Raven would look up, but he was left disappointed. Once in the tomb, Ryker scanned the pillars he had seen many times over the past 200 years, although the third was shifted slightly. He placed his palm on the stone, using his body weight to push the secret door open.

Bellamy sucked in his gut as he slipped into the hidden room before Ryker could fully open the entryway. "Clarke!"

Raven and Ryker hurried in behind Bellamy upon hearing his shout, the air heavy as the scene unfolded in front of them. Ryker's bottom lip lowered as he stared upwards, his mouth left agape in shock. He fell to his knees in defeat, huffing a hard breath as he dropped his head. Raven placed a comforting hand on Ryker's shoulder, prompting him to look up again. Tears poured from the outside corners of his eyes, cascading over his temples and into his ears.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Ryker said wearily as his blurry sight was locked on Priya, who dangled from the solo chandelier responsible for providing the lighting in the small space by a noose around her neck. Rushing with emotions, Ryker's heart began to beat wildly.

"She left a note," Raven told him as she spotted the paper on the table beside her. She picked up the letter delicately, keeping it folded as she passed it to Ryker.

With his breath withheld, he slowly placed his hand on top of Raven's, slipping his thumb into her palm. As Ryker held her hand, he released a steady exhale. Unsure how she felt, Raven shifted her hand to return the hold. She squeezed his hand, signaling for him to take his time before opening the note.

With his free hand, Ryker held the paper containing his mother's final words close to his face as he struggled to see through his tears. "She said she couldn't say goodbye to me, that it was going to be hard enough to know she would never see me again when she stepped off the stool." Ryker looked beneath hanging mother, his eyes pinching shut as he came across a kicked-over step stool.

"Is that all it says?" Raven questioned lightly, her curiosity begging her to read over his shoulder.

"It better say that she told Clarke her super important message before she did that to herself," Bellamy broke his silence as sat on the floor with Clarke's unconscious head in his lap.

Ryker rose to his feet, keeping a few of his fingers tangled with Raven's as he scanned the note. Priya failed to mention whether or not she told Clarke anything before rendering her unconscious, causing Ryker to worry as his life was now left hanging in the balance.

Bellamy tucked her hair behind her ear just before meeting Ryker's gaze. "Because if she didn't, you're next."

**Author's Note - What do you think of Bellamy's behavior towards Raven and Ryker? What do you think of their relationship? Comment and give kudos!**


	8. The Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Last Chapter - Bellamy struggles with the news of Jordan’s death as he unleashes his anger onto civilians during a riot that has broken out. After detaining the vandals, Clarke is found unconscious.**

A light burned Clarke's pupils as her eyelids parted slightly. Her blurry sight focused as Bellamy's chest laid beneath her head. Clarke's dry tongue scraped against her lips in an attempt to moisten them, a weak smile forming her face as their breathing synced. In her own bed, she wondered how she got there.

She peeked up at the underside of Bellamy's jaw, noticing his heartbeat pulsating in his neck. Clarke closed her eyes again for but a moment, allowing the beautiful pitter-patter of his heart to soothe the painful headache she woke up with. Her peace was interrupted by her bedroom door opening slowly.

Naturally, Clarke retrieved her gun she kept attached to the side of her nightstand and aimed the weapon at the intruder. She held her breath for a moment, until her daughter, Madi, fully revealed herself. The child jumped as she faced her palms toward Clarke.

"Shh," Clarke instructed as she rolled her eyes, returning her gun to its home. "What's up?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Gaia sent me to find you and Bellamy, the rest of the candidates are down in the auditorium for the debate," Madi answered, propping on her tiptoes to peek over Clarke's shoulder. She raised a brow as she spotted a sleeping Bellamy begin to awaken. "So what's this about?"

Clarke looked back at Bellamy as he sat up sleepily. She turned back to Madi with a stern glare, in which Madi returned a playful grin. "Be quiet, would you?"

The girls approached Bellamy as he stood from the bed, flashing them both a friendly smile. "Good morning," he said with a tired tone. "It's nice to see you finally conscious. Had me worried." Bellamy peered down into Clarke's eyes as he spoke, Madi observing the two interact.

"I'm okay, just a little sore," Clarke told him as her fingertips grazed the wound on the back of her skull. She winced as she met tender flesh, Bellamy's hand resting just above her bum. His thumb ran up and down innocently as he comforted her. 

"Guys, seriously," Madi interjected, gaining their attention. "There are about a hundred people out there waiting for you guys to tell them why they should follow you and determine the fate of the human race." Madi made her way over to the door and propped it open, waving her hand dramatically. 

"I'm just going to clean this-" Clarke pointed to her head as she walked towards her attached bathroom- "then I will head down there."

Bellamy stood next to Madi as he nodded. The child exited the room while he remained halfway inside. "We need to talk about Priya after the debate," Bellamy told Clarke, receiving a confirming head shake. He spun on his heels with a different pep in his step than usual. Madi waited for Bellamy, making their way to the auditorium. 

"So you seem... happy?" Madi asked in a loud shout, prompting Bellamy to halt his movement so she could catch up to him. 

"Yeah," Bellamy started as he continued walking at a slower pace so that Madi's shorter legs could take their time. "It's like the first time I slept, and I mean really slept in a long time. I had no worries."

"Well your damsel in distress was in your arms all night long, I'm sure you slept like a baby," Madi said with a teasing smirk, walking slightly faster than before as she had waited a long time to talk to Bellamy about his feelings for Clarke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bellamy asked, playing a clueless persona although Madi could practically see the sweat forming along his hairline as his fingers tapped the side of his leg nervously.

"She radioed you every single day for six years and I heard you with Diyoza when I first met you," Madi said to him as they continued making their way to the debate. Bellamy thought back to the moment he negotiated with Diyoza for Clarke after he first returned to Earth after being in space for six years. 

"283 lives for 1, she must be important to you," Diyoza stated as she held Clarke hostage, realizing just how far Bellamy would go in order to get her back. 

"She is," Bellamy replied to Diyoza as he met Clarke's gaze, her world spinning on its axis.

Madi observed Bellamy hesitate in admitting romantic feelings for Clarke, although he wasn't denying her implication. His silence made her worry she had entered a dangerous territory with Bellamy, but she refused to keep her opinions quiet. 

"Wait," Madi said as she gripped Bellamy's arm gently just before they entered the auditorium. "All I'm saying is: you guys have survived so much. How can you go another day pretending like your feelings for her are completely platonic?" Madi's words resonated within Bellamy's gut as the two locked eyes. 

Madi released his arm and weaved through the crowd of people. She found a seat in the front row between Jackson and Miller. Bellamy chuckled as the child parted the couple, the men exchanging cheeky looks before holding hands behind Madi's back.

Bellamy made his way onto the stage, immediately approaching Echo as she sat on the floor with her back against Hope's. Their arms were locked at their elbows and their knees pointed to the ceiling. The two girls pressed their backs together and lifted off the ground slightly just before crashing back down.

"What's going on here?" Bellamy questioned as John and Emori released loud laughter along with the tangled girls. Emori's brows raised as if Bellamy had caught Echo red-handed in the bedroom with Hope.

"Teamwork exercise," Emori answered quickly, feeling Bellamy's temper to be as easily triggered as a ticking bomb lately. 

"Cool," Bellamy replied, keeping focused on Echo. The girls began to lift off the ground once again, although this time they continued until they were both in standing positions. Echo and Hope turned to each other before taking the other into a sweet embrace. "Echo, do you think we can talk later?"

Her boyfriend's request prompted her release Hope and turn to him. Echo waved a silent dismissal to the other candidates as she pulled Bellamy to the side. "Is everything okay? You never came home last night."

Bellamy nodded, warily looking into Echo's eyes with a slight frown curving his lips. "Last night is kind of what I want to talk to you about-" Bellamy started, the room's chatter silencing upon Clarke's entry into the auditorium. 

His attention was stolen as Clarke made her way on stage followed by two guards. Gaia ran up behind the guards and wedged herself between them. Her melanin-rich skin contrasted against the white slips of paper that rested in her hands. 

"While we were waiting, I had the voters write questions," Gaia told Clarke, finding herself overwhelmed with boredom now that her responsibilities have vanished with the Flame.

"Great idea," Clarke praised, flashing her freshly brushed teeth as a genuine smile designed her lips. "Will you mediate for us?"

Gaia nodded as she led each of the candidates to their individual podiums that she had previously prepared with microphones, drinking water, and paper and pencils for note-taking. As she stood at her own stand in the middle of the stage, she tapped her microphone, causing a piercing ringing to come from the surround sound speakers.

"I will be leading today's debate. Please raise your hand as I call out your names," Gaia instructed, receiving confirming nods. "Bellamy. Gabriel. Hope. Echo. Niylah. Raven. John and Emori," she shot the couple a playfully skeptical eyebrow raise as the pair shared a podium. "Finally, Clarke."

Clarke's hand waved as she barely lifted her palm from its resting position. "Before we get started, I want to address an occurrence that took place yesterday," Clarke said while directing everyone's attention to the back of the room. A line of individuals stood against the wall while they stood chained by their wrists and ankles. "An emergency supply of survival gear was raided, some of you got away but the majority of you have been detained."

Those who knew nothing of the riot held shocked expressions, those who participated but escaped before being arrested filling with disappointment in themselves. "I think this would be a great opportunity for you all to show the voters how you would handle a real-life situation like this," Gaia said, the candidates' thoughts swirling around the scenario as they all knew this could make or break their chances in the election.

"I agree," Clarke stated, looking to her peers as she hoped one of them had some useful insight since she was struggling to decide what to do with the rioters. "Do any of you have ideas on how this should be handled?"

The candidates all remained silent, bringing much worry to Clarke. Her foot tapped as she awaited any answer. A solo hand went into the air, Gaia's head tilting as she acknowledged the candidate. "John?"

"Why don't they just stay locked up so they can learn their lesson?" John suggested, bringing agreeing nods from half the voters.

"How long do you propose?" Gaia asked.

"At least twenty days," John spewed a random jail sentence, doing his task of acting as a stand-in candidate.

"Excuse me," Niylah interjected, her hand lifted. Gaia nodded, prompting Niylah to continue. "That's over ten able-bodied workers that we have to feed for twenty days, while they're just sitting in a cell instead of contributing to society."

"Then cut their rations in half while in custody," Emori added to John's idea after hearing Niylah's concerns, firsthand showing the people how the council would work behind closed doors while making decisions for the rebuilding period of their community.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Hope questioned Emori, prompting John to clear his throat as he lowered his lips to the microphone.

"Where I come from, you get executed for stealing. So, no," John replied to Hope, the truth in his words tightening the stomachs of those born on the Ark.

"They were just scared," Hope added, crossing her arms in refusal to accept their idea for punishment.

"They were just scared," Bellamy repeated in a soft whisper, a realization coming to him.

"What was that?" Clarke hushed the other candidates as she focused on Bellamy.

"We need to focus on the motivation behind why they did what they did, not just the crime," Bellamy looked to those he helped detain, remembering how his rage got the best of him. "Hope's right. They were just scared."

"We're all scared, but not all of us destroyed supplies in an attempt to keep them for ourselves," Echo chimed in, feeling the attack was against the people as a whole.

"But at a time like this, while we're trying to rebuild, we need each and every one of us working," Niylah reminded them all.

"I say just have them clean up and fix the damages they caused, then forgive the crime," Raven blurted her idea, feeling her presence in the election was depleting the longer she went without speaking.

"So a slap on the wrist and trust they won't do something like that again?" Gabriel replied, Raven's idea washing away from the minds of the voters as he spoke. "What about you Clarke? It's your decision anyway."

All eyes zeroed in on Clarke as she stood with exceptional posture. She took a swig of water, allowing the liquid to trickle down the walls of her throat slowly. "Before right now, I had no idea what to do in regards to those who committed the crime."

Clarke explained that the punishment for the rioters would be three days in their cells with full rations. Over the course of the three days, they would be taken in shifts to clean and repair the damage they've done. 

"Now, so something like this doesn't happen again, everyone will be given a backpack with survival gear in them. I'm sorry you all felt the need to do what you did." Clarke huffed heavily after given the prisoners their sentence.

After her monologue, Madi started a chain of slow claps that erupted into a full cheer. For the first time, the people saw hope in their futures as they watched the council work together to find a moral and fair solution. They compared their choices for leadership, thankful that the new society would be a democracy instead of a dictatorship.

"I hope you see how important the council is, not a single person would have come up with a solution on their own. Five brains are better than one," Clarke reminded the citizens.

"Well, now that we have that taken care of, let's pull a question from the voters," Gaia started, attempting to take control of the room in order for the debate to truly begin.

The debate started off easy with simple questions, the candidates practically agreeing on how to answer each of the questions written by the audience. At this point, the citizens were having a tough time choosing their top five candidates because they all seemed like decent options.

"There are three questions left," Gaia announced, pausing as she unfolded a sheet of paper. She shrugged her shoulders as she read the note silently to herself. "It may seem like an easy question, but this is a big one: how will you keep us safe?"

Clarke lowered her head as she pondered the question, realizing that she had spewed promises of keeping civilians safe but never thought of how she would. After all, she's just one person. Her attention was snatched as she heard Echo's voice blast from the speakers.

"First we need to assemble a security team," Echo stated strongly, nibbling on her bottom lip as she struggled to find more to her explanation that the crowd was practically begging for. "Um, maybe we could build a wall?"

John and Emori nodded in support of Echo, truthfully, unable to come up with any better ideas for safety measures. Hope and Gabriel offered her half-smiles as Echo looked to each of the candidates to see if anyone could challenge her ideas.

"I don't know if building a wall is the best use of our time and resources," Bellamy piped up, earning a competitive glare from his girlfriend. "My plan would be to have mandatory exercise and survival training three days a week for everyone. For those physically capable and willing, will join a task force that will patrol our society." Bellamy laid out the main points he had held onto for the entire debate, huffing a heavy breath as it was well-received by the voters.

"Alright, next question," Gaia said, her eyes darting between the candidates to assure they were all listening. Their attention focused on her, she looked to the paper before reading the question out loud. "What will happen with the criminals in space?"

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged unsure expressions as they locked eyes, both hoping the other had an opinion when it came to the rest of Diyoza's army of criminals that still remain in cryosleep on a spaceship. Their attention shifted to John as his lips hovered close to his microphone.

"I say we pull the plug," John stated blatantly, although the crowd had gotten used to his banter. Emori nodded in agreement with her boyfriend, their peers remaining quiet as John had spoken the thoughts for most of them. Raven shook her head negatively as she fiddled with her hands. John raised a brow as he addressed her. "Have a better idea?"

"No," Raven replied in a hushed tone. She met the sight of the crowd, sighing before continuing. "But we can't just kill them. We don't decide who lives and dies."

Clarke's attention peaked as Raven quoted her exact words when she and Bellamy disagreed on how to punish Murphy when he was falsely accused of murder back when they originally landed on Earth six years ago. "She's right. Can we agree to leave this question for the elected council members?" Clarke suggested, knowing the right solution would require more time to conjure than they had left for the debate.

Each person easily agreed with Clarke, the sensitive subject seeming to have no obvious course of action. Gaia unfolded the last paper and paused as John hummed dramatic vibrations in anticipation of the final question. The crowd laughed at John's antics, his popularity rising amongst the commoners over the course of the debate.

"How will laws be handled?" Gaia read the question, knowing the power struggle that has occurred in the past regarding the establishment of rules. 

"The council will create laws," Clarke stated undoubtedly, crossing her arms as she expected the debate to begin closing. Although, the crowd seemed unsatisfied with her answer.

"Exactly," Bellamy agreed, licking his lips before furthering her explanation. "The security team will enforce the laws. The council will help assemble the team, but will not be in control of it." Bellamy's addition appeased some of the concerns that the council will behave as the Primes, as all-mighty rulers that dictate like puppet masters.

"If a law is broken, then what?" Gaia questioned, curious to know herself.

"Trial and jury," Hope said simply, the candidates awaiting for her to elaborate. "Jury members are chosen at random, a judge and attorneys will be appointed and a trial will be done in order to determine whether an accused is guilty or not. Then the jury will decide their sentencing as well." 

The civilians took to Hope's idea immediately, feeling the power to be divided between the council and the people evenly. Gaia took a sip of water before revealing her final instructions for the candidates. "Going down the line, please give your closing statements." 

Bellamy cleared his throat as he held his fist to his lips, knowing this moment would be the last chance he had to win over voters. "Elect me, because not only will I focus on keeping you safe, but give you the tools to be able to protect yourselves to maximize the chances for survival." Secured supporters clapped and cheered for Bellamy, prompting respectful clapping from his opponents.

After a moment, Gabriel leaned into his mic. "Vote me to council because I have lived on this planet for over 200 years, I know how to survive here more than anyone." Gabriel's words were accepted by a few civilians, although the majority of them struggled with the fact he was technically a Prime. 

As Hope's lips parted with the intention to speak, the audience burst into applause. A grin stretched from ear to ear as she politely hushed the crowd by waving her hand slowly. "Give me a spot on the council and I will continue to give a voice to the people, the way I did my best to do today." Once again, roars came from the voters.

"You got my vote," Echo whispered to Hope as she stood proudly, soaking in the attention of the room. Heat rose to Hope's cheeks as she kept her sight fixated on the crowd, trembling in her stomach at Echo's encouraging words. Echo prepared to speak as Hope's second wave of praise calmed. "Choose me for a spot on the council because I am loyal to my people and have superior experience in survival." Echo earned claps from the majority of the room, although following the loud reception of Hope's closing statement, her praise seemed to fall flat.

"Vote for me because," Niylah started, inhaling and exhaling deeply before continuing in an attempt to calm her nerves. She had a simple closing statement prepared, but felt the need to reach within herself if she wanted to win. "I stood alongside a queen for years, I saw what she did right and the mistakes she made. While we lived in the underground bunker, we came up with plans and systems for when we got to the surface that will erase the worry of our basic needs for long-term survival."

The hands of every individual smacked together, a loud supporter slipping their fingers into their mouth to release a perfect whistle. Niylah's eyes brimmed with tears as thoughts of Octavia infiltrated her mind, the memory of the queen had left a fresh wound on Niylah's heart now that no one knew of Octavia's well-being. The past week was the longest the queen and her right-hand lady have been apart since going into the bunker almost seven years ago.

"Elect me to council because I have the knowledge necessary to make the technological advancements we need to survive in a functioning society," Raven clearly stated her prepared closing statement, which was well-received by the voters. She shifted her attention to the couple beside her, a cheeky smile controlling her lips as she anticipated their final plea for a spot on the council. 

"Vote for us because," John started, unsure how to finish his sentence.

"Vote for us," Emori said sarcastically with a playful demeanor, the couple having zero expectations of receiving a single vote. Giggles and chuckles bounced off the walls of the auditorium, although they subsided quickly as everyone focused on the last candidate, their current leader.

"My opponents have all done amazing today and I couldn't be more proud of each of them," Clarke said as she looked to each of the other candidates, feeling a familial connection with most of them. "But if you elect me to the council, I'll make sure we are all able to live lives that consist of more than just surviving."

Silence overtook the room as tears came to those who truly heard the beauty of her wise words. Clarke embodied a life that appealed to the desires of each person, one filled with happiness, peace, and purpose. 

"That brings a close to the debate. I see no sense in waiting, so voting will take place over the next twenty-four hours. Get with Gaia to place your vote for your five candidates," Clarke instructed softly, feeling slightly exhausted and weak. "Before we all part ways, I'd like to discuss one more thing. We need a name for this place."

Everyone agreed that a new name was needed for their new beginning, although no one had put any thought into it. Bellamy knew Clarke must've come up with ideas of her own before bringing it to the attention of others. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, believing she deserved to name the new colonization as he felt she was the glue holding the place together.

"I have a few ideas in mind, but one in particular that I think fits," Clarke revealed, her favorite option resting on the tip of her tongue. "Jubilee."

Bellamy matched the curvature of Clarke's lips, the new name of the colonization pleasing to his ear. He looked out to the crowd to see any opposition, his search coming up empty.

"Then it's settled. Let the first-ever election of Jubilee begin! Be kind, be well." Bellamy waved to the civilians as he made his way off the stage to officially end the debate, his opponents following behind him.

** Author's Note: Who do you guys want to be elected to council?**


	9. Election of Jubilee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Last Chapter - The debate exhibited the good and the bad of each of the candidates, allowing the voters to make an informed choice for the council of Jubilee. Bellamy begins to acknowledge feelings he’s kept hidden, knowing his shot at happiness was now or never. **

Bellamy watched Clarke from across the courtyard as she talked with Madi, wondering if the child had spoken to Clarke regarding a romance between the two of them the way she had with him. His stomach turned nervously at the idea of his true feelings being revealed to Clarke, fear taking up residence in his mind at the chance his adoration would fail to be reciprocated. Bellamy’s attention was stolen as the first of the voters began to exit the palace, meaning their votes had been placed.

“Hey,” Echo said lightly, a weak half-smile angling her mouth as she approached Bellamy from behind. He turned, revealing his face to her. For the first time since being together, his presence brought her uneasiness. Sadness emitted from his weary eyes, causing Echo to break their locked stare. She looked to the ground, pushing dirt side to side with her foot. “You wanted to talk?”

Bellamy nodded as he took Echo’s hands into his own. The couple walked hand-in-hand over to a bench near a small pond, gaining the attention of the other candidates that were scattered amongst the courtyard as they awaited the results of the election. Bellamy shook his head with frustration, unsure how to put his thoughts into words. 

He looked into the ripples of the water at his reflection that showcased the scars he's gained through many triumphs, reminding him that if he could get through those moments then he could get through this. With a heavy inhalation, Bellamy peered into Echo’s eyes, realizing her attention was momentarily elsewhere while she observed Hope interact with those who have already voted. 

“So,” Bellamy started, causing Echo’s sight to rip away from Hope and focus on him. “I don’t know where to start, but I want you to know that you mean a lot to me.” Bellamy swallowed as his throat began to feel tight.

“You mean a lot to me too,” Echo told him, sighing as she noticed him struggling to find words that might not cut as deep as the blatant truth behind his orchestration of this conversation. 

“I-” Bellamy attempted to speak, although his vocals fell flat. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against the back of his neck nervously, unable to look Echo in the eyes. It pained her to watch him fighting to build enough courage to be honest with her, she wondered if he would ever be able to.

“You’re in love with Clarke,” Echo verbalized Bellamy’s feelings, the pressure of revealing them to her dissipating as she offered him an understanding gaze. “It’s okay, Bellamy.”

Bellamy teared as Echo attempted to comfort him, shaking his head with guilt. “It’s not. You’ve been there for me, supported me and loved me. But when I look at Clarke,” Bellamy began to explain himself to Echo, although her natural jealous demeanor begged him not too.

“I get it,” Echo said in an intentionally soft tone, trying to politely decline further details of his romantic thoughts of Clarke. “If I can be honest, a month ago I was comfortable growing old with you in space. Now that we’re getting a fresh start, when I tried to imagine my future…” Echo lowered her head as she hesitated to admit her feelings.

“You didn’t see me, did you?” Bellamy questioned, his head tilting slightly. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, urging her to continue.

“No,” Echo answered, licking her lips as she allowed Bellamy to soak in her response. He flashed her a small smile, letting her know that he wasn’t hurt by her honesty.

“I think if we were still on that ship, we could’ve made each other very happy,” Bellamy said, grateful for the many years they spent as a couple while in space. “But we’re not there, we’re here.” 

The pair stood and faced one another. Bellamy roped Echo in for an embrace and like the turn of the last page of a novel, brought the end of the romance chapter of their relationship. 

“We went from enemies to lovers,” Echo poetically stated, tangling her fingers together as she tapped her thumbs together. “Think we will be able to land somewhere in between?”

Bellamy nodded as he turned to stand beside Echo, watching the voters continue to leave the palace one by one. Hope stood at the base of the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest as her rosy cheeks raised upon a shy smile curving her lips, anxiously waiting for the couple to part ways. 

“Looks like someone wants to talk to you,” Bellamy informed Echo, causing the girls to lock eyes. Bellamy looked away, as it would take time to get used to seeing Echo interact with others in a romantic way, although knew it was a necessary step in order to move past their relationship. “As your friend, I wish you nothing but happiness and true love.”

Echo extended her arm and her palm met with the middle of Bellamy’s forearm as his fingers gripped hers. The two exchanged looks of a mutual understanding and respect, both feeling positive after ending their relationship. A loud screech came from a set of speakers at the peak of a pole in the middle of the courtyard as Raven stood beneath them with a toolbelt strapped to her waist.

“Sorry!” Raven shouted to everyone as they slipped their fingertips into the entry of their ears to muffle the obnoxious ringing. After a minute of tinkering, the noise was replaced with a voice that brought smiles to every face in the courtyard.

“Testing… test-” Clarke’s repetitive speech halted as she heard herself come over the loudspeakers from inside the machine shop where she spoke into a microphone. 

Bellamy scanned the crowd for Madi, slightly shocked to hear Clarke’s voice when she was nearby mere moments ago. He smiled as he noticed her kicking a ball back and forth with other kids her age. 

“Attention everyone,” Clarke’s voice prompted everyone to give their undivided attention to the pole, silence overtaking the area until the leader continued. “Gaia is almost finished counting the votes. Dinner will be served in one hour, there we will announce the winners of the election. Good luck to all the candidates and thank you Raven for getting this working.”

The crowd surrounding Raven clapped, filling her desire of finding her purpose. She wiped sweat from her forehead as she accepted the abundance of gratitude being spoken to her, making her way through the crowd and to the machine shop. She removed her jacket as she maneuvered around her blonde friend. “Hey, Clarke.”

“Hey,” Clarke replied, fiddling with wires of her microphone. “Did everything sound good from out there?” she asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from Raven. Clarke stiffened as Ryker entered the shop, an awkward silence bouncing between the three of them. “I’ll see you guys at dinner,” Clarke dismissed herself, swiftly moving past Ryker.

“Did I interrupt something?” Ryker asked as he plopped into the empty seat, examining Raven’s repairs to the intercom system.

“No, I was just about to go take a shower before dinner,” Raven answered, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb as her back faced the staircase. Ryker lifted from his chair, assuming he should leave while she was busy. “But stay? I won’t be long. Maybe we can walk to dinner together?”

Ryker returned to his original position, accepting Raven’s invitation. A giddy smile dressed her lips as she retreated to the second floor. After her shower, she wrapped a warm towel around her body and used another to create a headdress that would dry her dripping, dark brown hair. As she began to open the bathroom door to her bedroom, she was stopped by something on the other side.

“Before you come out, I’m in here,” Ryker told her in case she intended to air dry. 

Raven applied slight pressure, signalling him to step aside. “I thought I left you downstairs,” she said, her playful tone pleasing to Ryker’s ear. 

“You did,” Ryker replied with his back facing her. Raven closed the door behind her as he hovered over her bed. “You also just caught me trying to surprise you.”

Ryker turned on his heels, revealing Raven to himself. His sight followed a droplet of water that seeped from her hairline and cascaded over her round cheeks, then down her long neck. Speechless, Ryker stepped to his right. Raven’s eyes widened as an elegant purple dress that was sprawled on her bed came into view. 

“Wow,” she uttered, lifting the skirt of the dress as she ran her fingers along the seams of a slit. “It’s beautiful.”

“A beautiful dress for an even more beautiful woman,” Ryker stated charmingly as he retrieved a gold necklace from his back pocket. “I also got you this,” he said while holding the chain above his head, allowing the pendant to dangle between their faces.

Ryker smiled as Raven’s pupils moved quickly to study the diamond shaped green crystalized fossil. Her hand hovered near the charm as she hesitated to touch the gift. “Why are you doing all this?”

“Three reasons. Number one: you should look as amazing as you’re going to feel when you get elected to council tonight,” Ryker answered, lowering the necklace as he fumbled with the clasp. “Number two: I don’t want to mess this up,” he admitted he was scared to ruin his chances with her as he held the ends of the chain far away from each other. He reached behind her neck, their lips mere inches apart as he leaned into her closely. “Most importantly, number three: you deserve it.”

Raven held her breath as his words encaptured her emotionally and physically. She huffed heavily as he revealed his third reasoning, releasing a small chuckle of slight disbelief. 

“What? It’s true,” Ryker defended.

“I’m sure your intentions were true, I just don’t deserve all this,” Raven detested, allowing Ryker to see an insecure side of her that has been kept hidden by exorbitant confidence. She turned to her full-length mirror, her fingers gently grazing the edges of the pendant while she closed her eyes in fear of being vulnerable.

“I think you do,” Ryker told her as he approached from behind her, pressing his firm chest to her back and loosely placing his hands on her hips. “I know you do.” Ryker’s warm breath rolled across her damp collarbone as he whispered into her ear. 

Goosebumps raised Raven’s skin as a sensual chill ran through her body. With a hard swallow, she licked her lips with desire to taste Ryker’s. Her cold hands met his, pulling them together as she wrapped his arms around her. “Meet me downstairs?”

Ryker pecked a soft kiss on the round of Raven’s shoulder, silently dismissing himself from the room. She sat atop her bed, temporarily stunned in a state of bliss. In a dreamy haze, she dressed herself and styled her hair into natural waves with her bangs pinned back. Raven slowly descended the stairs, the clicking of her high heel shoes alerting Ryker of her arrival. A deer in the headlights, Ryker stared in awe as he stumbled into his seat. His brows raised as he noticed her smooth tan skin through the slit that ran from her upper thigh to the floor.

Raven’s cheeks burned with pink as she observed his reaction. Once at the base of the stairs she placed her hands on her hips, restoring her usual confident disposition. “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Ryker answered, locking their arms together by their elbows. “You look fantastic.”

“Thank you,” Raven replied, placing her free hand on his bicep as they continued to the palace for dinner.

The pair entered the dining hall with exactly two minutes left to spare on Clarke’s one hour notice. The main table sat all the candidates as well as Gaia, forcing Ryker and Raven to sit in separate areas. Raven sat at the only empty seat left, smack in the middle of Bellamy and Echo.

“Are you guys good?” Raven asked Bellamy and Echo, taking it upon herself to address the elephant in the room. 

“We broke up,” Echo stated blatantly, bringing slight shock to their friends. 

“We decided that we were better off as friends,” Bellamy added before Echo could explain, hoping she would keep their conversation private.

“As long as you both are happy, you don’t have to explain yourselves to us,” Emori told them, recalling how sensitive she was when her and John separated while in space. She would have hated to go through an interrogation after their breakup and felt the need to protect her friends from any pain.

“Now that we are all here, we can begin, Gaia,” Clarke instructed, removing the attention from Bellamy and Echo.

Gaia rose to her feet in order to better project her voice, bringing a blanket of silence over the crowd as they focused on her. “The results for the members of the first ever council of Jubilee have been tallied. When I call your name, please stand with me.”

Every bum in room was on the edge of their seat, the voters all hoping their picks would win. Clarke reached below the table and rested her hand on Bellamy’s. The two tangled their fingers simultaneously, Bellamy’s heart racing as tried to hear Gaia over the loud beating in his chest.

“Hope,” Gaia revealed the first winner, an obvious voter favorite.

Hope stood as the crowd cheered, pride filling as Echo added to the complimentative rukus. 

“Niylah,” Gaia continued, the underdog landing her own spot on the council.

John and Emori exchanged surprised looks, both of them placing bets of who they thought would win. Their inconsiderate behavior went unnoticed by Niylah as she basked in the praise she received from the voters.

“Bellamy,” Gaia added, the protective candidate best fit for security filling the third slot. 

Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s hand before pulling him into a hug. She was bursting with relief that he was voted to council, as her nerves began to kick in as the amount of remaining spots diminished. Even if she didn’t get elected to council, with him there, she knew he would take care of Jubilee. “I’m so proud of you,” Clarke whispered, giving him a tight squeeze before allowing him to stand.

“Thank you,” Bellamy said to her while keeping a hand on her back. He looked to the pleased voters and flashed them a genuine smile. “Thank all of you.”

“Clarke,” Gaia revealed further, the current leader continuing her position of authority.

Bellamy clapped his hands together loudly as he joined the civilians in their support of her win. He leaned into Clarke closely as she stood beside him, brushing her hair behind her ear. “The head and the heart.” Clarke’s eyes closed as he whispered their mantra, his lips grazing her lobe. 

“Last but not least, Raven,” Gaia stated the final candidate to gain a spot on the council.

Raven stood proudly, exhilarated by the fact she was elected. As the crowd roared loudly, the realization of what winning actually meant for her came too. Quicky, she waved her hands to hush the cheers. “I need to say something.”

All eyes were on her as the room became silent, undivided attention given to Raven. “Is everything okay?” Clarke asked, noticing the frown on Raven’s lips.

“I want to withdraw from council,” Raven admitted, gasps offered in return from the crowd. She looked to the disappointed voters, sighing before explaining. “I ran for council because I needed to know that I could be a leader, but the truth is, I don’t have what it takes to make the decisions necessary to be successful here.”

“Are you sure?” Gaia questioned, looking to her tallies to see who would be the next elected to council.

“It’s an honor to be on the council, but it’s not where I’m meant to be,” Raven answered, her eyes locked on Ryker as she spoke. “I belong in the shop or a lab, making those technological advancements instead of fulfilling my pride.”

Raven lifted the bottom of her dress as she made her way to Ryker, taking a comfy seat on his lap. She thought she was fighting pride by removing herself from council, although she had never been more proud of herself by putting her own happiness first.

“Alright,” Clarke accepted Raven’s withdrawal on behalf of everyone, shifting her attention to Gaia. “Who’s the next candidate with the most amount of votes?”

Anticipation built as Gaia compared the tallies amongst each other, the potential winners all hoping their name is called aside from John or Emori. Gaia sucked in a heavy breath and faced the voters more directly. “Gabriel.”

The only claps came from the candidates as those who voted for Gabriel were afraid to admit they did. The fact he was technically a prime still bothered the majority, even if they thought he was a good fit for council. 

“This ends the first election of Jubilee, let's hear it for the council!” Gaia said, inciting a standing ovation from everyone in the room. As the applause settled, everyone returned to a sitting position. 

“Enjoy your dinner. Tomorrow, there are some things we need to address so there will be a meeting in the courtyard,” Clarke informed them, just before scooping a steaming spoonful of rice into her mouth.

Gabriel dismissed himself from the table, overwhelmed with emotion. Near the exit of the palace, he halted as he heard someone shouting his name nearby.

“Gabriel!” A winded Niylah approached her fellow council member, huffing heavily as she barely caught up to him. “We need to talk.”

“About?” he asked, never speaking to her much before.

“The anomaly,” Niylah said, sparking an interest for Gabriel. He raised a brow, sensing there was more. Niylah peeked over her shoulders, ensuring they were alone. “And Octavia.”

**Author's Note: Last we know, Octavia was sent back into the Anomaly by Hope. Niylah has been patient, but now, she wants her queen back. Do you think the council will be willing to risk exploring the swallowing green fog to rescue those who have disappeared or will they move on in order to find happiness with those they have now?**


	10. Octavia and the Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Last Chapter - As Raven and Ryker grow closer, Echo and Bellamy decide to end their relationship on good terms so that they can both find true love and happiness. The election revealed the five council members: Clarke, Bellamy, Hope, Gabriel and Niylah. **

Gabriel and Niylah were the first of the elected to enter the meeting room as they cut their dinner early while the remaining members of council finished their food. The two sat at the round table, perfectly across from one another.

“We can talk freely here, it’s soundproof,” Gabriel told her, remembering the designs of the palace he had helped create with the Primes when they colonized Sanctum over two hundred years ago. “Octavia and the anomaly, what do you want to know?”

“Well first of all, what the hell is it?” Niylah questioned, her dirty-blonde locks laying flat as they draped over her shoulders. Makeup decorated her features, black liner tracing the edges of her hazel eyes. 

Gabriel scratched just above his dark brow, usure where he should start to explain the anomaly in its entirety. The entry door swung open, revealing Hope on the other side. “I’d like to know the answer to that question as well.”

“So much for the room being soundproof,” Niylah mumbled, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her seat. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he pointed to the empty seats separating himself from Niylah, signalling Hope to sit. “How’d you know we were in here?”

“You guys didn’t close the door all the way,” Hope told them, explaining how she heard their conversation from outside the room. “Did I interrupt something?” Hope raised a brow, insinuating Gabriel and Niylah were in the middle of a secret rendezvous.

Niylah jolted her head back with slight disgust. “Trust me, not my type,” she laughed, noticing Gabriel taken aback by her reply.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gabriel asked, his hands resting on the table. 

“You’re not a woman,” Niylah simply stated, revealing to Hope and Gabriel of her sexual preferences.   
“Ah, so that’s what this is all about,” Gabriel started. “I was wondering why you had any interest in the anomaly, but that’s not what-- or should I say _who _you’re worried about.”

“Don’t,” Niylah faced her palm to Gabriel, immediately denying his insinuation that she held romantic feelings for Octavia. Niylah’s foot tapped nervously beneath the table, pushing away the idea that she could have deeper emotions for her. 

“You’re talking about Octavia,” Hope interjected, needing clarification before hearing more. She felt the need to know more about the Red Queen, hoping it will lead her to her own origin. “The one inside the anomaly I came from correct?” 

“Yes, that’s who he’s talking about,” Niylah answered, her eyes glistening as she thought about her closest friend. “Octavia saved my life.”

“How?” Gabriel questioned, easily identifying his connection with Octavia as one driven by physical attraction and had been curious about the girl who swooped in and made him feel anything close to how he felt about Josephine.

Niylah ached to talk about Octavia, losing bonds with everyone over time causing her to live a lonely journey, especially with Octavia gone. “As we prepared for the second wave of radiation to destroy Earth, a bunker was found, but there wasn’t enough room for everyone.” 

Niylah continued to explain that those in charge at the time chose to hold a conclave-- a final battle to the death in order to gain control of the bunker. Each clan sent their strongest warrior to fight. 

“Skaikru chose Octavia?” Gabriel repeated Niylah’s statement in the form of a question, surprised to hear that she held enough training to be considered their best chance of survival.

Niylah nodded slowly, her fingers tangling together as her hands rested in her lap. “Yep, but when she won, she didn’t choose Skaikru,” she told them, the two listeners invested in her story more than ever.

Niylah revealed that Octavia gifted each clan 100 spots in the bunker, unifying the clans into a single clan known as Wonkru. The Grounder clans had minimal struggle with making their list, although Skaikru struggled. Niylah depicted brutal scenes of fighting, hostage-situations, and chaos. She explained that she was considered Skaikru as well as a traitor by her clan, Trikru, since she chose to live with them.

“Skaikru didn’t think I deserved to be considered for a spot and when Octavia overheard the fighting, she took away one of their spots and gave it to me,” Niylah reminisced, her mind ignoring the fluttering in her stomach at the recollection.

“You both think Octavia is great, I don’t understand why I stabbed her?” Hope questioned, mumbling slightly.

“You what?!” Niylah shouted, rising to her feet. She immediately felt her waistband, used to keeping a weapon on her for protection, although this evening she left her knife in her room while being distracted by the theatrics of the election. Niylah’s eyes narrowed as she glared at Hope, like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

“Stop,” Gabriel instructed. “She doesn’t remember anything about who she is, let me explain.”

Gabriel tells them that over the course of 150 years, he’s learned that the anomaly is controlled by an ancient artifact, the Anomaly Stone. He further reveals that being near the anomaly causes people to hear things and have hallucinations.

“It’s similar to the effects of the Red Sun-- only constant and weirder,” Gabriel’s explanation instilled them with fear as they both have experienced the Red Sun and could only imagine what Gabriel went through while being near the anomaly. “I’m starting to think it may be a portal.”

“Well I figured it had to be something crazy, she was in her mother’s stomach two weeks ago and now she’s grown,” Niylah stated, Hope’s brows arching like rainbows over her wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, what?” Hope asked, complete and utter confusion designing her expression.

“Your mother was pregnant with you when her and Octavia were called by the anomaly and when we approached it, she  _ saw  _ you,” Gabriel started. “She was led by a hallucination of you to go into the anomaly, and Octavia chased after her. A few moments passed and Octavia came running out of it without a memory of where she had been.”

“So how did she get out?” Niylah asked.

“At first, I didn’t know. But now I’m starting to think someone let her out,” Gabriel replied.

“Why?” Hope wondered.

“I don’t know where to begin,” Gabriel pondered silently for a moment then continued his storytelling. “Octavia came back with tattooed symbols covering her back, I realized it was a sequential order for the Anomaly Stone. She touched the Octanion symbol and caused the anomaly to temporarily expand. We were surrounded by green and suddenly you appeared out of nowhere.”

Hope wrapped her arms around her own waist as she entered the story, soothing her nerves as she learned about herself. “Did I say something badass? Please tell me I said something badass,” Hope said playfully, pushing away her nerves with jokes. Gabriel chuckled softly, although Niylah’s serious demeanor caused his laughter to stop.

“It was so loud, I could barely hear you. You told Octavia that someone had your mom, but I didn’t catch the rest. The two of you hugged, it seemed like you cared for each other,” Gabriel continued, shrugging his shoulders. “Then you stabbed her in the back, literally.”

Hope closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. Niylah observed her peer, remaining on-guard. The girls locked looks upon the parting of Hope’s lids, sincere guilt emitting into the room. Every head turned as Clarke and Bellamy entered the room, Niylah moving one seat closer to Hope so that the pair could sit together.

“I’m glad you’re all here, there’s some things we need to discuss,” Clarke stated simply.

“You’re finally going to tell us what Priya had to say?” Gabriel asked, practically sitting on the edge of his seat with anticipation.

“If she had anything worthy to tell,” Bellamy mumbled as he glanced to his empty side.

“Ryker is still alive so obviously she did,” Gabriel stated, his tone fueled with emotion.

Clarke allowed the testosterone to rise, observing the dynamic of the group. As the other girls remained silent, Clarke knew it had to be her to speak up. “Priya told me…”

**Author's Note: Do you think our council members will be able to successfully rebuild a society that can give our favorite characters a happy ending? Also, do you hope Ryker's life will be saved by Priya's information or is it time for him to go? Comment below to keep more chapters coming!**


End file.
